


A House Divided

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: The two sons of Han Solo and Leia Organa have taken very different paths. One has fallen to darkness, and taken the name Kylo Ren. The other, after failing to turn his brother back to the light, has chosen to go into exile on Jakku. This is the story of Tobias Solo. A story request by ff.net user sketchywolf, who is responsible for Tobias and his background.





	1. Chapter 1

Jakku, a desert world, is best known as the site of the Empire’s defeat, thirty years ago. The planet is mostly home to scavengers, who pick through the remains of numerous ships, both Republic and Imperial.

Now, Jakku is under siege by the First Order, in pursuit of a Resistance droid believed to have an important piece of information in its possession. 

Unknown to the galaxy, TOBIAS SOLO, son of rebellion heroes, and a survivor of the recent Jedi purge, now lives in hiding on Jakku, hoping to leave his past behind…

  
  
  


In the vast Jakku desert, the wreck of an Imperial AT-AT lies on its side, half buried in the sand. Seated near the wreck are two people. One is Rey, a 19 year old woman dressed in white. The other is Tobias Solo, a 28 year old man dressed in brown and grey. They are leaning against each other, and Tobias has his arm around Rey. Suddenly, their peace and quiet is interrupted by an electronic squeal in the distance.

_That sound. It sounds familiar. Almost...like an astromech._ Tobias thinks. He slowly separates from Rey, and stands up.

“Toby? What’s wrong?” Rey asks.

“That sound. I think that was a droid.” Tobias says.

“You want to go check it out?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. Why don’t we?” Tobias asks. He extends a hand toward Rey. She takes the offered hand, and Tobias helps her to her feet. Rey grabs her quarterstaff, which is sitting nearby, then she follows Tobias as he heads in the direction of the shrieking.

  
  
  


A moment later, Tobias and Rey encounter a Teedo scavenger riding a luggabeast. The Teedo is dragging a droid, caught in a net.

“I...know that droid.” Tobias answers.

“You know him?” Rey asks.

“BB-8. He belongs to a friend of mine.” Tobias answers, as he approaches the scavenger who has captured BB-8. Tobias takes out his blaster, and Rey grabs his arm.

“Don’t kill him. He’s one of Unkar’s men. No telling what kind of trouble we’ll get in.” Rey says.

“Frackin’ Unkar Plutt. I should just kill him and take my dad’s ship back.” Tobias says.

“I wouldn’t try it. Unkar’s connected to the First Order. Even piss him off, and he might call for a thousand stormtroopers. I’ve stayed alive by keeping my head down and not drawing too much attention to myself. You’d be smart to do the same.” Rey says.

“Alright. How would you go about this?” Tobias asks.

“Scare the Teedo, but don’t kill him. Maybe a couple of warning shots.” Rey answers.

“Okay. We’ll try it your way.” Tobias says. 

Tobias and Rey approach the Teedo, who seems to not care about the two armed people. Tobias fires two shots in the path of the luggabeast, who stops moving.

/What the frack? I found this droid fair and square! Get your own!/ The Teedo says.

“That one’s already spoken for. Now, why don’t you get your payday somewhere else?” Tobias asks. He aims his blaster at the Teedo. Rey approaches BB-8, and cuts him out of the net. The alien decides the droid isn’t worth getting killed over and rides away quickly. BB-8 looks at Rey. 

/Thanks for the help. There I was, just minding my own business, when, all of a sudden, that meatbag grabs me! Can you believe it? What the hell’s his problem anyway?/ BB-8 asks.

“That’s Teedo. Wants you for parts. Has no respect for anyone. Your antenna’s bent.” Rey says, as she straightens BB-8’s antenna. BB-8 looks at Tobias.

/Tobias Solo? What the kriff? You’re alive! Poe thought you were dead. So did everyone else./ BB-8 says.

“I know, BB-8. It’s what’s best for everyone. What are you doing here, and where’s Poe?” Tobias asks.

/Poe was captured by Kylo Ren./ BB-8 answers.

“Dammit! That dumbass will probably kill him. How did hotshot get himself captured, anyway? He didn’t try to take on Kylo, did he?” Tobias asks.

/It’s a secret mission. I can’t tell you with that girl here./ BB-8 answers.

“She’s with me. Anything you tell me you can tell her.” Tobias says. BB-8 looks at Rey, then, looks at Tobias once more.

/I have...a map to your uncle’s possible location. At least, part of a map. The First Order wants it, badly. Kylo Ren killed Lor San Tekka and his troops slaughtered everyone else in the village. Poe sent me away and gave himself up. I need to get back to the Resistance. I need your help./ BB-8 says.

“A map...to Uncle Lu...my uncle?” Tobias asks.

/Apparently, it’s the site of a Jedi Temple./ BB-8 answers.

“That could be very bad.” Tobias says.

“I thought the Jedi were good guys! If there’s some kind of Jedi Temple out there, then maybe there’s somebody there that can help the Resistance fight the First Order. Maybe they can help you with that brother of yours.” Rey says.

“There aren’t any Jedi left.” Tobias says.

“How do you know for sure?” Rey asks.

“I...used to know some.” Tobias answers.

“Oh. Those friends your brother killed I take it?” Rey asks.

“Something like that.” Tobias answers.

/What did you tell her?/ BB-8 asks.

“Almost everything. Except the parts I don’t want to talk about.” Tobias answers.

/Have you been here the entire time? No one’s heard from you in six months./ BB-8 says.

“Yeah. I’ve been here the whole time. Last mission went south, and I blind jumped into hyperspace to get away from the First Order. Ended up crashing here. I was almost dead when Rey found me. I’ve been with her ever since.” Tobias says.

/So, you want to stay here?/ BB-8 asks.

“Don’t have much choice. We don’t have a ship, or enough to buy one, so we’re stuck here. Unless...we can steal one.” Tobias answers.

“If you try to steal that ship, Unkar will kill us. I already warned you about that.” Rey says.

“The First Order is already here. Maybe we can somehow lure them to Niima Outpost. They’ll attack, and in the confusion, maybe...we could steal the Falcon and get off this rock.” Tobias says.

“That’s not exactly a great plan.” Rey says.

“I know. Bad planning runs in the family. So does blind luck.” Tobias says. Rey laughs.

“Alright, hero. Since I have no better ideas, let’s go with your insane, will probably get us killed plan.” Rey says.

“That’s the spirit.” Tobias says.

/So, you two have shelter nearby?/ BB-8 asks.

“Yeah. Just over this dune.” Tobias answers, pointing the direction that he and Rey came from.

/Thanks. I’d like to get out of this sand./ BB-8 says.

“There’s plenty of room for you at our place.” Tobias says.

“So, you want him to come with us?” Rey asks.

“BB-8 needs our help, Rey.” Tobias answers.

“Are you sure about this? I thought you didn’t want anybody to know you were here. I thought you didn’t want to fight anymore.” Rey says.

“After...what happened with my brother, I didn’t want to get back into the fight, but I guess I have no choice. Poe and BB-8 are friends. I owe them.” Tobias says.

“You want to help them?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. I just...don’t want to leave you behind.” Tobias says.

“I’ll come with you. You’re all I have.” Rey says.

“Thanks, Rey.” Tobias says. 

“I...used to believe that my family was coming back for me. Then, you came. I realized I was just lying to myself. I wasn’t waiting here for my family. I was waiting for you.” Rey says.

“I love you, you know that right? If you want to come back here, I’ll come with you.” Tobias says.

“I love you, too.” Rey says. Tobias and Rey kiss.

“Alright, BB-8. Let’s get you off this rock.” Tobias says.

  
  
  


The next day, Tobias, Rey, and BB-8 are at Niima Outpost. They stand at a service window. Behind the window, Unkar Plutt stands, looking at pieces of scrap that Tobias and Rey have brought him.

“These pieces are worth… Let me see here… one half portion.” Unkar says.

“Last week they were half a portion each.” Rey says.

“What about the droid?” Unkar asks.

“What about him?” Rey asks.

“I’ll pay for him.” Unkar answers.

“He’s not for sale.” Rey says.

“The droid’s ours. We’ll take the half portion for the junk, and we’ll be on our way.” Tobias says.

“Fine.” Unkar says. He hands the single packet of food to Rey, then shuts the service window. Tobias, Rey, and BB-8 leave.

  
  
  


Sometime later, Tobias, Rey, and BB-8 are about to leave Niima Outpost, when they are intercepted by two thugs.

“Give us the droid, and we’ll let you walk out of here, eh?.” A thug asks.

“Not happening.” Tobias says.

“We ain’t askin’. We’re tellin’. Give us the droid, or things are gonna get violent.” The thug says.

“I choose violence.” Tobias says. He draws his blaster, and quickly shoots the two thugs. Rey looks at the two corpses in disbelief.

“That wasn’t a good idea. Those were Unkar’s men.” Rey says.

“I’m not letting them take BB-8. If I have to kill all of Unkar’s men, then I will.” Tobias says. Rey walks to Tobias, and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“I know you think you’re indestructible, but you’re not! You can’t just charge into danger whenever you feel like it with no plan! It’ll get you killed someday! If I lost you, I don’t think I could live with myself!” Rey says, voice wavering as tears form in her eyes. Tobias embraces her.

“Hey. Relax, sweetheart.” Tobias says. After a moment, Rey has calmed down.

“You’re a kriffing laserbrain, you know that?” Rey asks.

“Maybe.” Tobias says.

“There’s no maybe about it.” Rey says.

“Yes, your highnessness.” Tobias says. Rey chuckles, then leans in to kiss Tobias.

/Hey! Tobias! Rey!/ BB-8 says. The two people look at the droid.

“What is it?” Tobias asks. 

/Look! That guy over there!/ BB-8 says. Tobias and Rey look toward a young man in a brown jacket.

“Wait a minute! That’s Poe’s jacket!” Tobias says.

/That’s what I was going to say! I think that meatbag stole it!/ BB-8 says. Tobias and Rey stare at the man. Rey suddenly charges toward him, and he away in a panic.

“Rey, wait!” Tobias says. However, Rey ignores him, and continues to chase the man. Tobias looks at BB-8, and shrugs. Then, both of them follow Rey.

  
  
  


Eventually, Rey intercepts the man, and knocks him to the ground with her staff. She then aims her staff at his chest in a threatening manner.

“What’s your hurry, thief?” Rey asks.

“What? Thief?” The man asks. BB-8 rolls up to the man, and shocks him with a welding tool.

“The jacket! This droid says you stole it!” Rey says. Tobias aims his blaster at the man.

“That jacket belongs to a friend of mine, so I suggest you start talking. Who are you, and where did you get it?” Tobias asks.

“I’m...Finn. The jacket… It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?” The man, Finn asks.

“Yeah. Why are you wearing it?” Tobias asks.

“He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn’t make it. Look, I tried to help him. I’m sorry.” Finn answers. 

/Dammit, Poe! You just had to go and get yourself killed!/ BB-8 says.

_Who is this man? If he helped Poe escape, why did he steal Poe’s jacket?_ Tobias thinks.

“So, you’re with the Resistance.” Rey says.

“Obviously. Yes. I am. I’m with the Resistance. Yeah. I’m with the Resistance.” Finn says. Rey pulls back her staff, and Finn stands up.

_If he’s with the Resistance, then I’m a twi’lek dancing girl._ Tobias thinks.

“If you’re with the Resistance, then you must be new. I’ve only been out for six months, and I never saw you around.” Tobias says.

“Yeah. That’s it. I’m new.” Finn says. 

“Why did you take Poe’s jacket? Is stealing the clothes of fallen comrades some sort of new standard operating procedure?” Tobias asks.

“Look, man, there was no body. I found the jacket, and put it on. I figured It’d help me find Poe’s droid.” Finn answers.

“You didn’t see a body? That crazy bastard might not be dead after all.” Tobias says. 

/Frack!/ BB-8 says. 

“What is it?” Rey asks. Everyone looks at what BB-8 has seen. Two stormtroopers talking to someone, who points their way.

“Shit! They found us! Time to go!” Tobias says. 

  
  
  


The three people and their droid companion race through the small town to the outskirts, where a few landed ships are sitting. Tobias sees that the Millennium Falcon is unattended.

“Hey! No guards! Let’s go!” Tobias says.

“That thing looks like garbage!” Rey says.

“Yeah, I know. It’s supposed to look like that. Runs good though. At least it did the last time I was on it.” Tobias says. He starts walking toward the ship, and the others follow him.

“Okay, then. I guess the garbage will do.” Rey says.

  
  
  


Once inside, everyone stops.

“Finn, right?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah.” Finn says.

“Tobias Solo. This is Rey.” Tobias says.

“Solo? Are you...related to Han Solo?” Finn asks.

“Yeah. He’s my father.” Tobias answers.

“Wow. Your dad was a rebellion general.” Finn says.

“No, he was a smuggler.” Rey says.

“Both, actually. Now, we’re a little rushed, so… Finn, can you shoot?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah.” Finn answers.

“Okay. I need you on the gun. Rey, I need you at co-pilot. Let’s see if we can get this thing going.” Tobias says.

“Wait… Who decided you were in charge?” Finn asks.

“I’m a Solo, and this is the Millennium Falcon. You do the math, professor.” Tobias says.

“This is the Millennium Falcon?” Finn asks.

“Yeah. It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs.” Rey answers. Tobias chuckles and shakes his head.

“Twelve, actually. Now, let’s get moving.” Tobias answers.

“Right.” Rey says.

  
  
  


Soon after, The Falcon takes off. After destroying a few pursuing TIE fighters, and some fancy flying from Tobias, the ship escapes Jakku.

(Some dialogue is taken from The Force Awakens, which is the property of Lucasfilm.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Millennium Falcon travels some distance before it’s intercepted by a large freighter. The Falcon is caught in a tractor beam, and towed aboard the larger ship.

On board the Falcon, Tobias, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 hide themselves inside a maintenance compartment under the floor. Soon, the ship’s door opens, and Han Solo and Chewbacca enter.

“Chewie. We’re home.” Han says. The two new arrivals start inspecting the ship. Eventually, they open the floor compartment, discovering Tobias and the others.

“Dad! Uncle Chewie!” Tobias says.

“Toby? I thought you were dead.” Han says.

“Damn near.” Tobias says. He climbs out of the compartment, followed by the others. Tobias is immediately embraced by Chewbacca.

/Where have you been? Nobody’s heard from you in six months! Leia called and asked if we heard from you./ Chewbacca says.

“Mom...called you?” Tobias asks.

“She called Chewie. Not me.” Han answers.

“You can understand that thing?” Finn asks.

“And ‘that thing’ can understand you too, so watch it.” Han says.

“Finn didn’t mean anything by it. I guess he’s never met a wookiee before.” Tobias says.

“Nope.” Finn says.

“Where’d you get this ship, anyway?” Han asks.

“Niima Outpost.” Tobias answers.

“Jakku? That junkyard?” Han asks.

“Thank you! Junkyard!” Finn says. Han looks at Chewbacca.

“Told you we should have checked the Western Reaches!” Han says.

“I tried to buy the Falcon, but the bastard wouldn’t sell. Had to wait for a First Order attack before we could grab it.” Tobias asks.

“Who are they? Your crew?” Han asks.

“This is Rey. That’s Finn. That’s BB-8. I’ve got to get him back to the Resistance. He has a map to...Uncle Luke.” Tobias says.

“Are you sure?” Han asks.

“Yeah. Mom assigned him and Poe to get it.” Tobias answers.

“That Dameron kid? Where is he anyway?” Han asks.

“We think he might be dead. There’s something else too.  _ You-know-who _ is after the map.” Tobias says. Han considers what Tobias has said.

“Well, not much I can do about that, is there?” Han asks.

“You could if you tried. Take us to the Resistance.” Tobias says.

“No. I’ll take you to Maz. She’ll make sure you get to where you need to go.” Han says.

“Still don’t want to face her, do you?” Tobias asks.

“I really don’t want to talk about this.” Han says.

“Suit yourself. Just remember that you’re not getting any younger. Neither is mom.” Tobias says.

_ I hate it when he’s right. _ Han thinks. Suddenly, there is a distant, metallic sound.

“Don’t tell me a rathtar’s gotten loose.” Han says. He hurries out of the Falcon, and is quickly followed by everyone else, except for Finn.

“Wait… A what? Did you just say rathtar? Hey!” Finn says. Finally, Finn follows the others out of the ship. 

  
  
  
  


The Millennium Falcon is docked in a large hangar inside the larger freighter. Han walks to a console, and the others approach him.

“You’re not hauling rathtars on this freighter are you?” Finn asks. Han thinks for a few seconds.

“I’m hauling rathtars.” Han answers.

“That’s insane.” Tobias says. Han shrugs.

“Pays the bills.” Han says. Han looks at the console, which displays several images, including an exterior image of another ship approaching.

“What is it?” Tobias asks.

“Guavian Death Gang. They must have tracked us from Nantoon.” Han says. He walks away from the console, and heads down a long, narrow hallway.

“What’s a rathtar?” Rey asks.

“Trouble.” Tobias answers.

“Big and dangerous.” Han says.

“You ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?” Finn asks.

“No.” Rey answers.

“It wasn’t pretty. Remind me to never tell you about it.” Tobias says.

“I’ve got three of ‘em going to King Prana.” Han says.

“Three? How did you get them on board?” Finn asks.

“I used to have a bigger crew.” Han answers.

“Okay. I figure you’ll try to talk your way out of whatever it is that’s about to go down. That’ll probably fail, and we’ll end up shooting the bastards. Is that about right?” Tobias asks.

/Yeah. Pretty much./ Chewbacca answers.

“Get below deck and stay there until I say so. Toby, you go with ‘em. Make sure they don’t take the Falcon.” Han says.

“They’re not going to steal the ship.” Tobias says.

“Well, I don’t know them, so better to be safe than sorry. Oh yeah, BB-8 stays with me.” Han says.

“Why does he need to stay with you?” Rey asks.

“Insurance.” Han answers.

“Fine. We’ll try it your way first. Then, when you fall on your ass, I’ll come bail you out.” Tobias says. Chewbacca laughs.

_ Damn smart mouth kid! Why did he have to be so much like his mother? _ Han thinks.

“If you’ve got something to say…” Han says.

“It can wait until after you’re done playing with your friends.” Tobias says. He walks away, with Rey and Finn following him. 

  
  
  
  


The freighter is soon boarded by the Guavian Death Gang, who confront Han. Underneath the floor, Tobias, Rey, and Finn are crawling.

“Can you see them?” Rey asks.

“No.” Finn answers.

“Sneak attack, remember. That means quiet.” Tobias whispers.

“Sorry.” Rey whispers. 

“It’s alright. Just...be careful. We don’t want them to hear us.” Tobias whispers. Rey nods. The three continue to crawl as they listen to the conversation above them.

“You think hunting rathtars is cheap? I spent that money.” Han says.

“Kanjiklub wants their investment back too.” The gang leader, Bala-Tik says.

“I never made a deal with Kanjiklub.” Han says.

“Tell that to Kanjiklub.” Bala-Tik says.

Another group of gangsters appears. 

_ Shit! He’s in deep this time! Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub? I guess I’m going to have to bail him out. I swore I’d never use that damn thing again, but… he’s my father. I have to do something. _ Tobias thinks.

“That BB unit… the First Order is looking for one just like it. And three fugitives.” Bala-Tik says.

Tobias, Rey, and Finn stop crawling.

“First I’ve heard of it.” Han says.

“Search the freighter!” A Kanjiklub member says. One of their fellow gang members begins to move down the corridor, aiming a flashlight toward the grated floor.

“Okay. Time to go. Follow me!” Tobias says.

Tobias, Rey, and Finn crawl quickly in the opposite direction. Eventually, they come to a junction box. Rey looks at the controls.

“Wait wait wait wait! If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!” Rey says.

“Close the blast doors from here?” Finn asks.

“Resetting the fuses should do it.” Rey answers. Rey puts her hand on one of the fuses, and Tobias grabs her wrist.

“No, Rey. You might pull the wrong fuse and release the rathtars, then we’ll have all kinds of trouble. I have a better idea. You and Finn stay here, and don’t touch anything.” Tobias says. Rey nods, and backs away from the fuses,

“Where are you going?” Rey asks.

“I’m going to go save my dad from this mess he’s gotten himself into.” Tobias answers. He starts taking his blaster apart. After removing a few pieces, he puts the rest in his jacket pocket, and takes out a few different pieces.

“What’s that?” Rey asks.

“There’s something I haven’t told you. It’s… about the past. I’ll tell you everything once we’re out of danger. I promise.” Tobias answers. He begins to screw the metal pieces together, into a silver and gold cylindrical shape.

“You better. You know how I feel about secrets.” Rey says.

“I know.” Tobias says. Apparently finished with his work, Tobias quickly kisses Rey on the cheek, then runs away.

“What was that thing? Some kind of miniaturized pulse cannon?” Rey asks.

“I think it was a lightsaber.” Finn answers. 

“A lightsaber? Like the Jedi used. No way. Toby’s not a Jedi. He can’t be. He would have told me.” Rey says.

“Would he? How long have you known him?” Finn asks.

“Longer than I’ve known you. If you think you can turn me against Toby, it won’t work.” Rey answers.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. Sorry.” Finn says.

  
  
  
  


Han Solo, Chewbacca, and BB-8 are in trouble. Blasters are aimed at all three, and there seems to be no escape. 

_ Now they’re searching the ship. Damn. Come on, son. Get out of here. Run for it. Take the ship if you have to. Just… go. This mess is all my fault. You’re not a part of this. _ Han thinks. 

“All this over a missed payment? Really? Come on guys! You know how these old folks are! Always forgetting things!” Tobias says, as he walks up, and stands next to Han. He affectionately slaps his father on the shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?” Han asks.

“Saving your ass.” Tobias whispers.

“Who is this?” Bala-Tik asks. Han shrugs, and points to Tobias.

“Him? He’s no one. Deck hand.” Han answers.

“So, this… deck hand have a name?” Bala-Tik asks.

“Oh, you know, I’m… just a guy… with a lightsaber!” Tobias says as he presses a switch on the object in his hand. A purple blade of light emerges from one end.

“Jedi!” Bala-Tik shouts. The gangsters all aim their blasters at Tobias.

“Dad, Chewie, run for it! BB-8 go with them!” Tobias says.

“To hell with that! I’m not leaving you here!” Han says. He takes out his blaster, and Chewbacca readies his bowcaster. Tobias nods.

“Alright, then help me take out these bastards.” Tobias says.

“Now, you’re talking!” Han says.

“Give it up! You’re outnumbered!” Bala-Tik says.

“I don’t think so!” Tobias says.

“Kill them! And take the droid!” Bala-Tik says. The gangsters start firing their blasters. Tobias uses his lightsaber to block the incoming fire, and reflects some of it back, taking down two of the thugs. One of the red clad Guavians charges toward Tobias, only to be cut down by a blade of purple.

“I think it’s time we made our exit!” Tobias says.

“No arguments here! Get to the Falcon!” Han says. Tobias takes off, followed by Han, Chewbacca, and BB-8. The remaining gangsters follow. Tobias reaches into his jacket pocket, and takes out his comlink.

“Toby? Are you alright? What’s going on? I heard blasters!” Rey says over the comlink.

“Rey, you and Finn get to the Falcon!” Tobias says.

“What happened?” Rey asks.

“I’ll tell you once were out of here! Now, get going! We’re on our way, with a bunch of bad guys behind us!” Tobias answers.

“Got it. See you soon.” Rey says.

  
  
  
  


Eventually, Tobias, Han, Chewbacca, and BB-8 reach the hangar entrance. They take cover, and exchange fire with the gangsters chasing them.

“I got the door. Cover us.” Han says. He works with the door controls as Tobias and Chewbacca handle the gangsters. As the door opens, Chewbacca is hit in the shoulder, and falls to the floor.

“Chewie! You okay?” Han asks. He takes the wookiee’s bowcaster and uses it briefly, impressed with its firepower.

“You got that door yet?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah. Just got it.” Han answers.

“Alright. You help Chewie. I’ll cover you.” Tobias says. Han assists the injured wookiee and Tobias covers them as they head for the Falcon. Soon, Rey and Finn arrive. Rey’s eyes widen at the sight of the ignited lightsaber. Tobias spots Rey, and immediately shuts the weapon off, seemingly ashamed of it.

_ Shit. She saw it. I’m going to have to tell her everything. I wonder what she’ll think of me. _ Tobias thinks.

_It’s… a lightsaber. Finn was right. Toby, what are you hiding from me?_ _Why couldn’t you tell me?_ Rey thinks.

“Toby!” Rey shouts. 

“You, close the door behind us! You, take care of Chewie!” Han says, to Rey and Finn respectively.

Han boards the Falcon first, immediately followed by Tobias, Rey, and BB-8. Finn and Chewbacca bring up the rear as Finn helps the injured wookiee up the ship’s ramp.

Once inside the Falcon, Han, Tobias, and Rey head for the cockpit. Rey eyes the co-pilot seat.

_ No. It’s his father’s ship. I’ll let Toby co-pilot. _ Rey thinks. She sits in one of the rear seats instead. Tobias takes his place at Chewbacca’s seat.

“Toby, Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump- if we don’t prime that, we’re not going anywhere.” Rey says. Tobias nods, and starts working the controls.

“I hate that guy.” Han says. Han takes his place in the pilot’s seat, and says “Watch the thrust, we’re goin’ out of here at lightspeed…” 

“From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?” Rey asks.

“I never ask that question until after I’ve done it.” Han answers. 

  
  
  
  


Soon, all of the gangsters arrive at the hangar, and start firing on the Falcon. 

“This is not how I thought this day was gonna go… angle the shields… hang on back there!” Han says.

The gangsters continue to fire on the ship, hitting fuel lines.

“Come on baby, don’t let me down!” Han says. He hits a switch, and nothing happens.

“What now?” Tobias asks.

“Compressor.” Rey says, as she reaches over and presses a switch. Han hits the lightspeed switch again, and the ship vanishes as it jumps into hyperspace.

(Some dialogue is taken from The Force Awakens, which is the property of Lucasfilm)


	3. Chapter 3

Han and Tobias are in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. Han is at the controls, while Tobias is at co-pilot. They are alone, as the others are elsewhere on the ship.

“We’ll be at Takodana in about ten hours. Not much to do right now. So, if you have something to say, now’s the time.” Han says. Tobias sits in silence for a moment, thinking of what to say.

“You left mom. Why?” Tobias asks.

“Uh, it’s complicated.” Han answers.

“You and mom were happy together. Then, Luke and I show up. We tell you and mom about Ben going darkside. Two months later, you leave. No explanation to me, and mom won’t say a damn thing about it. By the way, she looked like hell the last time I saw her. Like she’d aged ten years. So, no bullshit. Why did you leave her?” Tobias asks.

“Because I didn’t deserve her. Or you. Or your brother. I didn’t deserve any of it. Still don’t.” Han says.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it. You left because of what happened with Ben. You blame yourself for it.” Tobias says.

“It is my fault. I wasn’t there for you boys like I should have been. I was too busy doing my own thing.” Han says.

“Mom was too busy doing her own thing too. Ben and I were pretty much raised by Chewie and Threepio. So, it’s not just your fault. I’d say it’s both of you, fifty-fifty. Ben and I didn’t understand when we were younger, but I think I do now. Mom was doing her duty to the people of the galaxy. As for you, you were doing what was… comfortable. Easy. With no Empire, and no war, what else was there for Han Solo to do? It sure as hell wasn’t raise a family.” Tobias says.

“Yeah. I screwed up. I know it. If you hate me for it, I deserve it.” Han says.

“I don’t hate you. I’m disappointed, but you’re still my dad. So, come back with me. Make it right.” Tobias says.

“I can’t. She doesn’t want to see me.” Han says.

“You’re wrong. She wants you to come back. She still loves you. She still loves Ben too.” Tobias says.

“Not gonna do her much good is it?” Han asks. Tobias hesitates for a moment.

“I don’t know. Ben’s probably too far gone by now. The last time I saw him, we fought. I faced him and his Knights of Ren alone. They kicked my ass. Ben… he was going to kill me. I felt it. He wanted to. I was a weakness to him. Then, he changed his mind. He told me to get in my ship and go. He told me if he ever saw me again, I would be dead. I failed him, dad. I couldn’t bring him back.” Tobias answers.

“That’s why you let everybody think you’re dead.” Han says.

“Yeah. After what happened with Ben, I blind jumped into hyperspace. I didn’t care where I ended up. I needed time… to think. That’s when I decided to cut myself off from the force. I haven’t used it since. Hell, today is the first time I’ve used the lightsaber since then. I didn’t really want to, but… you were in trouble. I had to do something.” Tobias says.

“You could have taken the Falcon and ran for it.” Han says.

“No. That’s not an option. You still have one son. And one dumbass.” Tobias says.

“That’s your brother you’re talking about.” Han says.

“I know. Still, he’s a dumbass.” Tobias says.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Han says.

“No guessing about it. He knew better. Luke told him the truth, and he chose Snoke anyway.” Tobias says. 

“Sucks doesn’t it?” Han asks.

“Yeah.” Tobias answers.

“So, you and that girl seem to be pretty serious.” Han says.

“I’ve been with Rey ever since I crashed on Jakku. She found me, almost dead. I owe her my life. And she owes me an ass kicking.” Tobias says.

“Oh, yeah? What did you do?” Han asks.

“I lied to her. I didn’t tell her I used to be a Jedi, and she hasn’t seen my saber until today.” Tobias answers.

“Sounds like you have yourself a problem. Women have a way of figuring out the truth eventually. It’s better if you tell her, instead of her finding out later. Trust me on that.” Han says.

“You’re right. I’m going to tell her. Everything.” Tobias says.

“Good luck, son.” Han says.

“Thanks, dad. I’ll need it.” Tobias says.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, Tobias has left the cockpit, and goes to the main hold of the Falcon. He walks to Finn and BB-8, who are tending to the wounded Chewbacca.

“Hey, Chewie. You good?” Tobias asks.

/It’s not too bad. The kid does a good field dressing./ Chewbacca answers.

“Glad to hear it. Have you seen Rey?” Tobias asks.

“Walked off a few minutes ago.” Finn answers.

/I think she’s checking out the ship./ BB-8 says.

“Thanks.” Tobias says.

/She’s your mate, isn’t she?/ Chewbacca asks.

“Yeah.” Tobias answers.

/You kept things from her, didn’t you?/ Chewbacca asks.

“Yeah. I screwed up. You could always read me like a book, Chewie.” Tobias says.

/I know. You’re too much like Han sometimes. Now, go get her./ Chewbacca says.

“I will.” Tobias says.

“What are you guys talking about?” Finn asks.

“Family secrets.” Tobias answers. He turns away from Finn, BB-8, and Chewbacca, and starts walking.

“Oh. Guess I need to learn his language.” Finn says.

“It would be useful.” Tobias says, as he keeps walking away.

  
  
  
  


Sometime later, Tobias finds Rey. She’s alone, in one of the ship’s cargo bays. She is facing away from Tobias as he enters.

“Rey? You okay?” Tobias asks.

“No, Toby. You I need to have a talk.” Rey says.

“I know, Rey. I said I’d tell you everything.” Tobias says. Rey turns to face Tobias.

“I saw your lightsaber. That’s what it is, isn’t it?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. I’ve had it since I was twelve. Built it myself.” Tobias answers.

“Are you a Jedi?” Rey asks.

“I used to be. My uncle was my teacher. Luke Skywalker. You might have heard of him.” Tobias says.

“Luke… Skywalker? I thought he was a myth.” Rey says.

“No, he’s real. My brother and I were his first students. We helped him find others. We had twelve altogether. We settled on Dantooine. An old rebel base that Luke used as our training temple. For the next ten years, we trained there.” Tobias says. Rey closes her eyes, and tears roll down her cheeks.

“You’re a Jedi. You… didn’t tell me. Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me? Don’t you love me?” Rey asks.

“Rey, I love you more than anything.” Tobias answers.

“I’d like to believe that, but how can I? You don’t trust me! How... can I trust you? What else... have you... lied about?” Rey asks, voice breaking as she starts sobbing. Toby reaches out to Rey, who slaps his hand away.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just… “ Tobias says.

“You didn’t mean to hurt me, but you did!” Rey shouts through angry tears.

“Rey, please. I… didn’t tell you, because I was… ashamed. I wanted to forget about it.” Tobias says.

“You’re ashamed of being a Jedi?” Rey asks.

“Yeah, because I failed my brother.” Tobias answers.

“What happened? Why are you so ashamed? Why couldn’t you tell me?” Rey asks.

“You really want to know?” Tobias asks. Rey takes his hands.

“Yes. All of it. If you really love me, then tell me everything. No lies. Please.” Rey answers.

“Alright, then. It starts… six years ago. The day my brother became Kylo Ren.” Tobias says.

  
  
  
  


**Begin flashback- Six years earlier**

On Dantooine, there are twelve young people of various ages and races gathered in a large room within Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Temple. In the center of the room is twenty three year old Ben Solo, who is speaking to the others. Twenty two year old Tobias is present, wearing gray and blue Jedi robes. He watches with his arms crossed as his brother speaks.

“Luke lied to us! Come with us! Join us! There’s another way.” Ben says.

“The dark side?” Tobias asks.

“Think about it, Toby! That power! We can be like our grandfather!” Ben answers.

“Where’s Master Luke? You wouldn’t talk like this with him around!” A girl of about ten says.

“He’s dead! I killed him for lying to us! We’re free now! Come with me! Join the First Order! Snoke will show us the truth!” Ben answers.

“Anybody that goes with you is an idiot.” Tobias says.

“Come on, Toby. This is me we’re talking about. We need to stick together. You and Snoke are the only ones that never lied to me. You’ll be safe with me, brother. So will the rest of you.” Ben says. Two young men step forward, and approach Ben.

_ Of course those two would go with him. _ Tobias thinks.

“Good. You see, Kyp and Zann made the right choice. Anyone else?” Ben asks. A teenage girl steps forward.

“Tahiri, wait!” Tobias says.

“Sorry, Toby. He’s right, you know. Luke was holding us back.” The girl, Tahiri says. She walks to Ben, and stops next to him. No one else steps forward.

“Toby! Come on!” Ben says.

“Did you really kill Luke?” Tobias asks.

“He was going to kill me!” Ben answers.

“Why would our uncle want to kill you?” Tobias asks.

“Because he’s a damn liar and he hates us. Just like Han Solo and Leia Organa.” Ben answers.

“Those are our parents, Ben!” Tobias says.

“Not anymore. It’s just us now.” Ben says.

“No, Ben. This is wrong.” Tobias says.

“Wrong? You know what’s wrong? What they kept from us! They didn’t want us to know! They lied to us! We’re nothing to them, so they’re nothing to me! Luke tried to kill me! He was out of his mind! He was going to kill the rest of you after that! You were going to be next, Toby! I couldn’t let him do it. I said I’d always protect you, and I will. But I can’t keep you safe if you don’t come with me.” Ben says.

“Ben, this is… Let’s just calm down, here. We’ll go call mom and tell her what happened.” Tobias says.

“She won’t believe me. Luke was her beloved Jedi Master that she sold us to.” Ben says.

“She didn’t sell us, Ben. We’re not slaves.” Tobias says.

“I guess that’s true now, since I killed the slavemaster.” Ben says.

“What are we going to do, Toby? He killed Master Luke!” A girl of about fifteen says.

“Yeah! You gonna let him get away with that?” A zabrak boy of about ten asks.

“So, what are you kids going to do, fight the four of us? Don’t be stupid. You’ll lose. I can kill every single one of you in seconds.” Ben says.

“It doesn’t have to come to that, Ben. Everybody just calm down. Nobody’s killing anybody.” Tobias says.

“You’re not gonna make us go with him are you?” A boy of about twelve asks.

“No, I’m not.” Tobias answers.

“We should arrest them.” The fifteen year old girl says.

“Under what authority?” Ben asks. The girl takes the lightsaber from her belt, and ignites it.

“By authority of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, you goddamn traitor!” The fifteen year old girl says.

“Jarra, put the saber away!” Tobias says. The girl, Jarra, scowls at Tobias.

“You’re not taking his side, are you?” Jarra asks.

“Ben… ” Tobias says.

“Yes, brother. Come with us.” Ben says.

“Ben, you and the other three leave your sabers here and go to your quarters. Jarra, call the Resistance. Give General Organa our coordinates.” Tobias says.

“Alright.” Jarra says. She puts her lightsaber away, and starts to leave the room, when Ben throws his lightsaber at her. The weapon impales the girl through the chest, killing her instantly.

“I can’t let you do that.” Ben says.

“What the frack, Ben? She was our friend!” Tobias shouts.

“Enough, Toby! Don’t be stupid like Han Solo! Nobody’s calling the Resistance! Nobody’s leaving here alive unless they join me!” Ben shouts.

“Go frack yourself, darksider!” A togruta girl of sixteen says as she ignites her lightsaber. The other Jedi ignite their weapons as well. All except for Tobias, who stares in disbelief at his brother.

“Toby, make your choice now. Join me, or die with them.” Ben says.

“Ben, come to your senses! The brother I know wouldn’t even think of killing a child! This is wrong and you know it!” Tobias shouts. 

“Last Chance! Join me, or die!” Ben shouts. Tobias shakes his head as he takes the lightsaber from his belt.

“Dammit, Ben. Don’t make me do this.” Tobias says.

“Nobody’s making you do anything. You’re being an idiot.” Ben says.

“You’re the idiot here. Not me.” Tobias says.

“So be it. You made your choice.” Ben says, as he ignites his lightsaber.

“I don’t want to fight you, Ben. I don’t want to fight any of you.” Tobias says.

“You should have thought about that, Tobias. It’s too late now.” Ben says. The three who joined Ben ignite their lightsabers. Tobias ignites his lightsaber.

“All of you, get out of here! Get to the ships!” Tobias shouts.

“What about you?” The togruta girl asks.

“I’ll buy you some time. Go!” Tobias answers.

“No, Toby. We’re not leaving you behind. They’ll kill you.” The girl says.

“Shala, please. Go.” Tobias says.

“You’re the oldest now. We need you. We’re not going anywhere. We’re going to stay here, and fight. Janna was my best friend, so brother or not, I’m taking his head.” The girl, Shala says.

“Don’t give in to hate, Shala. You’ll end up like him.” Tobias says. Shala nods in agreement.

“We’re staying too.” A rodian boy says.

“Kill them all.” Ben says. 

  
  
  
  
  


Several minutes later, Luke Skywalker is outside the temple, watching as it burns. 

“Luke!” Tobias shouts, as he limps toward Luke and R2. He is bleeding from a serious leg wound

“Toby! What happened? Did Ben do that?” Luke asks.

“Him and three others- Tahiri, Kyp, and Zann. We tried to fight them, but Ben’s too strong. He knows some things you haven’t taught the rest of us. Even I couldn’t keep up with him.” Tobias answers.

“Where are the others?” Luke asks.

“They killed everyone who wouldn’t go with them. I’m the only one left.” Tobias answers.

“Go with them? Where?” Luke asks.

“The First Order. Ben’s turned to the dark side. I could feel it.” Tobias says.

“I felt it too.” Luke says.

He said you tried to kill him and that you were going to kill the rest of us.” Tobias says.

“I just tried to talk to him, but he switched on his saber and tried to fight me. I let my guard down, and he brought the walls down around us. Knocked me out. I failed him. I failed all of you.” Luke says.

“You didn’t fail me. I’m still here.” Tobias says.

“Yeah. I guess you are.” Luke says.

“So, what now?” Tobias asks.

“We get you patched up, then we go to your parents. Figure some things out.” Luke answers.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tobias says.

**End flashback**

  
  
  
  


“After that, we went to the Resistance base. We talked to mom and dad for a little bit. Then, Luke told us that he was going to go look for some answers, and he didn’t know when he’d come back.” Tobias says.

“So, he just left?” Rey asks. 

“I offered to go with him, but he said no. He was going alone. He didn’t even take R2.” Tobias says.

“R2?” Rey asks.

“R2-D2. Luke’s astromech. That droid followed him everywhere. Even helped him train us to an extent.” Tobias answers.

“A droid helped teach Jedi?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. R2 served the old order in the Clone Wars. He’s never been mindwiped, so he has decades of valuable knowledge in his data banks.” Tobias answers.

“Wow. Sounds like quite the droid.” Rey says.

“He is. Look, Rey. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It wasn’t to hurt you. It’s just… I haven’t really talked about any of this since it happened. It’s not easy for me.” Tobias says. Rey puts her hands on his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Toby. I forgive you.” Rey says.

“You’re an angel, Rey. I don’t deserve you.” Tobias says. Rey gently brushes back his hair.

“You’re a lousy nerf herder, but I love you.” Rey says.

“I know.” Tobias says. Rey chuckles, then kisses him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- this is an AU. I'm ignoring the flashback from the Last Jedi. Luke did not try to kill Ben in this universe. He's telling Tobias the truth about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The Millennium Falcon reaches Takodana, where the pirate Maz Kanata owns a large castle that serves as a cantina and outlaw hideout. Tobias, Rey, Han, Finn, and BB-8 enter the castle, where they are immediately greeted by Maz.

“Han Solo!” Maz Kanata says.

“Hey, Maz.” Han says.

“Where’s my boyfriend?” Maz asks.

“Chewie’s working on the Falcon.” Han says.

“I like that wookiee. Tobias Solo, back from the dead, I see.” Maz says.

“So, you heard about that.” Tobias says.

“I hear many things. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let’s get to it.” Maz says.

  
  
  
  


Maz leads her newly arrived guests to a table, and they all take their seats, except for BB-8, who circles around the table.

“A map to Skywalker himself? You’re right back in the mess.” Maz says.

“Maz, I need you to get Toby and the others to the Resistance.” Han says.

“Hmm. No. You’ve been running away from this fight for too long, Han. Go home.” Maz says.

“Leia doesn’t want to see me.” Han says.

“Please, we came here for your help.” Finn says.

“What fight?” Rey asks.

“The only fight: against the dark side. Through the ages, I’ve seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us.” Maz says.

“There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win. Look around. There’s no chance we haven’t been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right…” Finn says. He stops when he sees Maz adjust her goggles.

_ He’s scared, and he doesn’t believe in himself. I don’t even need the force to tell me that. _ Tobias thinks.

“What’s this? What are you doing?” Finn asks, as Maz climbs onto the tabletop and crawls toward Finn.

_ She’s looking into your soul, Finn. Used to do it to me all the time. _ Tobias thinks.

“Solo, what is she doing?” Finn asks.

“I don’t know, but it ain’t good.” Han answers.

“If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I’m looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run.” Maz says.

_ He wants to run and hide. Just like I did. _ Tobias thinks.

“You don’t know a thing about me. Where I’m from. What I’ve seen. You don’t know the First Order like I do. They’ll slaughter us. We all need to run.” Finn says. Maz crawls back to her chair, and points to two aliens nearby.

“You see those two? They’ll trade work for transportation to the outer rim. There, you can disappear.” Maz says. Finn looks at the aliens, and seems to consider what Maz has just said.

“Finn!” Rey says.

“Come with me.” Finn says.

“No, I can’t. Toby and I… are staying together.” Rey says.

“He should come too.” Finn says.

“I can’t go with you. I’ve got a job to do.” Tobias says.

“What job?” Finn asks.

“Find Luke Skywalker, bring back the Jedi, take down the First Order. You know, the easy stuff.” Tobias says.

“Why? You’ll just get yourself killed. The First Order’s too big. No one can stop it.” Finn says.

“The Empire fell. Yes, there were many battles, and a lot of people involved, but it was the actions of one man that really turned things around. One man can make a difference, but only if he has faith in himself. You, you’re a good man, but you let your fear control you. In my experience, that… is very dangerous.” Tobias says.

“Yeah, I’m afraid. You should be too.” Finn says.

“Never said I wasn’t afraid. I just learned how to control my fear instead of letting it control me. You should try it. You might like it.” Tobias says.

“I can’t.” Finn says. He gets out of his seat, and offers his blaster to Han.

“Keep it, kid.” Han says. 

  
  
  
  


Finn heads toward the aliens, and takes a seat at their table. Rey follows.

“Hello, Rey.” Unkar Plutt says as he appears in front of Rey, and grabs her. Rey pushes the alien away.

_ Get your dirty hands off of me, motherfracker! _ Rey thinks.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done!” Unkar says.

“I suggest, kindly, that you let go of me!” Rey says.

“And I suggest, less kindly, that you come with me!” Unkar says. Rey slaps his hand away, then pulls out her blaster, and aims it at the alien’s head. Unkar jerks the weapon right out of Rey’s hand.

“You have no idea of the trouble you are in!” Unkar says. Rey’s blaster is suddenly jerked out of Unkar’s hand by Chewbacca.

“What about the trouble you’re in, dumbass?” Tobias asks, as he appears next to Chewbacca.

“I’m not afraid of you! Half a wookiee isn’t much!” Unkar says, as he repeatedly pokes Chewbacca’s wounded arm.

_ This moron really does have a death wish. _ Tobias thinks.

Chewbacca grabs Unkar’s arm, and tears it out of the socket.

“Aargh!” Unkar screams. His severed arm is thrown across the room, and lands on a gaming table. 

“What the frack?” Rey asks.

“Important lesson for you. Never upset a wookiee.” Tobias answers.

“I’ll remember that.” Rey says.

“You… you’ll pay for that!” Unkar says. Tobias steps in front of Unkar, and ignites his lightsaber.

“Now, you gonna leave Rey alone, or do you lose something else? Something...lower?” Tobias asks, aiming his lightsaber toward the alien’s groin.

“No. I’ll leave, but if I ever see either of you on Jakku again, you’re dead!” Unkar says.

“Message received, oh bloated one. There’s your one quarter portion. Now, frack off!” Tobias says, motioning toward the severed arm. The alien howls with rage, then walks away. A panicked looking Maz approaches Tobias and Rey.

“Are you out of your mind? Waving that lightsaber around like that?” Maz asks.

“You saw what happened, Maz. I’m not going to let him take her.” Tobias answers.

“Some restraint might have been wise. This is neutral territory. Some of these outlaws would only be too happy to tell the First Order about some Jedi waving around a lightsaber.” Maz says.

“There’s no such thing as neutral territory. There’s only First Order territory, and the places they haven’t gotten to yet. You fight ‘em, you run for it, or you die.” Tobias says.

“And what do you choose, Tobias Solo?” Maz asks.

“I choose to fight.” Tobias answers. Maz adjusts her goggles, and looks closely at Tobias, focusing on his eyes.

“Yes, I think you do. I see it in your eyes.” Maz says. She walks away, leaving Tobias and Rey alone.

“You okay?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah. Thanks to you and Chewbacca.” Rey answers. Tobias wraps an arm around her.

“Good. That bastard was lucky Chewie didn’t kill him. That was a very… restrained reaction compared to what I expected.” Tobias says.

“That… was restraint?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. Dipshit only lost one arm, and he gets to walk out of here. Personally, I expected Chewie to throw him across the room. Right after ripping both arms off.” Tobias answers.

“That’s a bit extreme for my tastes.” Rey says.

“Actually, it means Chewie likes you. Besides, Unkar deserved it.” Tobias says.

“Yeah. Maybe he did. Now, I’m going to try to talk Finn into changing his mind.” Rey says.

“Good luck.” Tobias says. Rey kisses him on the cheek.

“Thanks.” Rey says. She walks toward the table where Finn is seated, talking to the two aliens. Finn notices Rey approaching.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks.

“Don’t leave without me.” Finn says. He gets out of his seat, and goes to Rey.

“You can’t just go. I won’t let you.” Rey says.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not Resistance. I’m not a hero. I’m a stormtrooper.” Finn says.

_ A stormtrooper? He lied! He lied to us! _ Rey thinks.

“Like all of them, I was taken from a family I’ll never know, and raised to do one thing… but my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn’t going to kill for them. So I ran. Right into you, and you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was, but I’m done with the First Order, and I’m never going back. Rey, come with me. Your boyfriend… he should come too.” Finn says.

_ He got away from them, and now he wants to be free. I don’t blame him. He’s ashamed of what he is. What he was. _ Rey thinks.

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” Rey says.

“I lied to you. I’m sorry.” Finn says.

“I understand why you did, and… I forgive you. I can’t go with you, and I know that Toby won’t either. So, you do whatever feels right to you.” Rey says.

“Take care of yourself. Please.” Finn says. Rey looks at him with disappointment as he walks back to the two aliens. Soon, all three head to the exit.

“Well, there he goes.” Tobias says.

“There he goes. I hope he finds peace.” Rey says.

“He might. For a little bit. But it won’t last. Not unless the First Order is stopped. If we don’t deal with them, then there’s no peace for anyone.” Tobias says. He notices that Rey seems to be ignoring him.

“Toby? Do you hear that?” Rey asks.

“Hear what?” Tobias asks.

“It sounds like a… child crying.” Rey answers.

“What?” Tobias asks.

“Don’t you hear it?” Rey asks.

“No, but I believe you. Lead the way.” Tobias says. Rey nods. 

“Looks like BB-8’s going to join us.” Rey says, as she notices the orange and white droid approach. Tobias chuckles.

“He always was a curious one.” Tobias says.

  
  
  
  


(Some dialogue is taken from The Force Awakens, which is the property of Lucasfilm)


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias, Rey, and BB-8 travel through Maz’s castle. Eventually, they make their way to the basement.

“I think it’s down here. It’s even louder.” Rey says.

_I don’t hear anything. No crying child. There’s one possibility that I haven’t thought of until just now. Rey’s a latent force sensitive. If that’s true, then, the force could be trying to tell her something. If that’s the case, then no wonder I can’t hear what she’s hearing. I’m cut off from the force. I did what I thought was right at the time. Maybe I made the wrong choice. Especially if Rey turns out to have the force._ Tobias thinks.

Rey approaches a door, and it opens for her. She hesitantly enters.

“Rey?” Tobias asks.

“There’s… something in here. I think.” Rey answers. Tobias and BB-8 approach, and enter the small storage room that Rey is now in. Rey is now standing in front of a table, staring at a wooden box. Rey reaches out slowly to touch the box, then opens it. Inside is a silver and black lightsaber. Tobias approaches, and looks inside.

“What the hell?” Tobias asks. 

“It’s a lightsaber!” Rey says.

“It’s not just ‘a lightsaber’. It’s my uncle’s old one, built by my grandfather. He lost it a long time ago. Of course Maz would find it. She’s always on the hunt for artifacts.” Tobias says. Rey hesitates before touching the saber. Upon making contact, Rey hears the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Startled, she backs away, and hears mechanical breathing. Soon, her surroundings change.

  
  
  


**Begin Force Vision-**

Rey finds herself in a dark, unfamiliar hallway, and hears an array of disembodied voices. None of which make sense to her.

“What is this? Toby? Where are you?” Rey asks. There is no answer.

_He’s not here. I’m alone. In whatever this is._ _I need to find a way out._ Rey thinks. She starts running through the hallway, which twists in an unnatural fashion and transforms into an outdoor environment. Rey falls, and lands on rocky soil. She quickly recovers, and takes a look around In the distance, she sees a man in a hooded robe, kneeling on the ground and reaching to the droid next to him with a mechanical hand.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Rey asks. There is no answer. Soon, someone else comes into view. As he limps toward the man and the droid, Rey recognizes him. It’s Tobias, but younger, and dressed in blue and gray Jedi robes. 

_Toby! But… he’s several years younger. This is very odd. Am I somehow… seeing the past?_ Rey thinks.

Rey’s surroundings change again, and she sees herself with an ignited blue lightsaber in her hand. Next to the other Rey is Tobias, with his own purple lightsaber ignited. With them is a bearded, older man with a green blade. The three of them are fighting an undefined dark figure with a red blade in his hand.

_What is this? Is this… the future?_ Rey thinks.

“Rey…” Tobias says. His voice is faintly heard by Rey.

“Toby!” Rey says.

“Rey! Come back!” Tobias says again. This time, louder.

_Okay. Focus on his voice. Focus on Toby._ Rey thinks.

**End Force Vision-**

Rey finds herself back in the storage room. She is lying on the floor, with Tobias holding her in his arms.

“Toby…” Rey says.

“I’m here, Rey. You okay?” Tobias asks. Rey slowly sits up, and Tobias helps her to her feet.

“I think so. I… saw something. It didn’t make much sense, but I think it was a little bit of the past, and… maybe the future. Is that… the force?” Rey asks.

“Yeah. It sounds like you had a vision. You touched that saber, and you collapsed. You were out for ten minutes!” Tobias says.

“I have… the force. That means I can have powers like a Jedi, doesn’t it?” Rey asks.

“It does.” Tobias answers.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for all this. It’s so… sudden.” Rey says.

“I’m not much of a teacher, but I could help get you started. What we really need is Luke.” Tobias says.

“Hopefully that map will help us find him.” Rey says. Tobias nods.

“So, you good?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah. I think so. What about that thing?” Rey asks, glancing at the box with the lightsaber inside.

“Good question.” Maz says, as she enters the storage room. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I was just curious.” Rey says.

“Have no fear child. You are here because you are meant to be.” Maz says.

“Meant to be?” Rey asks.

“I am no Jedi, but I know the force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it.” Maz says.

_I feel… something. A connection of some kind to everybody in this place. Except for Toby. Nothing from him._ Rey thinks. She looks at Tobias.

“I somehow feel everyone. Except for you. It’s like you’re not even here.” Rey says.

“I closed myself off from the force. Besides not being able to use it, no one with it can sense me.” Tobias says.

“Right. You told me that. But now I’m feeling it for myself. It’s so… strange. I’m… afraid of it, Toby.” Rey says. Tobias embraces her.

“It’s okay, Rey.” Tobias says.

“What do you think I should do?” Rey asks.

“Well, you have the force. Learn how to use it. Become a Jedi.” Tobias answers.

“Only if you become one again. Can you?” Rey asks.

“Yeah, I can. I cut myself off from the force because of what happened with my brother. Maybe… that was a mistake. I should be using what I learned to do what’s right.” Tobias says.

“What exactly is right, Tobias Solo?” Maz asks.

“Being there for the woman I love, and helping her to understand what she’s just learned.” Tobias says. Rey smiles, then kisses Tobias.

“Very good.” Maz says. She walks to the box on the table, and takes out the lightsaber. She walks to Rey, and offers the weapon to her.

“You want me to take it?” Rey asks.

“It called to you. This is the will of the force. So, yes take it. It’s yours now.” Maz answers. Rey looks at the weapon for a moment, then accepts it.

“It’s so… light! How do I turn it on?” Rey asks.

“The big rectangular button on the side.” Tobias answers. Rey presses the button, and a blue blade emerges from the lightsaber. Rey hesitantly swings the saber around.

“Could you show me how to fight with this?” Rey asks.

“Of course. How about a practice duel?” Tobias asks.

“Sure.” Rey answers.

“See that dial near the top? That adjusts the intensity of your blade. Highest setting will cut through almost anything. Lowest setting won’t cut, but it’ll sting if it touches your skin. Switch it to the lowest setting. I’ll do the same. That way we don’t accidentally hack each other’s limbs off.” Tobias says. Rey chuckles.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Rey says. She finds the dial, and adjusts the saber to the lowest setting.

“Alright. I know you can fight. I’ve seen you in action with that staff of yours. So, I’ll let you go first. Attack me.” Tobias says.

Rey nods, then assumes a fighting stance. She takes a deep breath, then swings her saber, intending to hit Tobias in the leg. However, the former Jedi suddenly activates his weapon, and knocks the saber out of Rey’s hands. Rey yells in surprise.

“What the hell?” Rey asks.

“You held back. You were slow, and predictable. Now, try again. Faster and more intense.” Tobias says.

“Okay. Faster and more intense. Got it.” Rey says. She walks to her saber, picks it up, and activates it.

“Good. Now, attack!” Tobias says. Rey nods, then takes another swing at Tobias. This time, she is faster, and keeps a tighter grip on her saber. Tobias blocks her attack, but her weapon stays in her hands. 

“Better. Again. As fast and hard as you can.” Tobias says.

“Okay.” Rey says. Rey attacks Tobias again. This time, she hits him in his left arm, which surprises him. He backs away. 

_She’s naturally very good, but in this case, I’m sure the force enhanced her attack. She probably doesn’t even realize it. Of course, I’m only guessing based on my own experience. I can’t actually sense anything. If I’m going to help Rey, I need to reconnect to the force._ Tobias thinks.

“Very good. Let’s take a break. There’s something I need to do.” Tobias says. He shuts off his saber, and sits cross legged on the floor. Rey shuts off her own weapon, and looks at Tobias with confusion.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks.

“It’s called meditation.” Tobias answers.

“I’ve heard of it. Supposed to relax you or something.” Rey says.

“That’s right. It’s a very important part of Jedi training. It helps you keep your emotions under control. But in this case, I’m doing it to reconnect myself to the force.” Tobias says.

“Oh.” Rey says. 

Tobias smiles at Rey, then closes his eyes. He breathes deeply. After a moment, the room around him begins to shake.

_I feel it. Just like I remember. I never should have cut myself off from it. That was the act of a coward, afraid to admit his own mistakes and learn from them. No more hiding. No more lies. I am... a Jedi._ Tobias thinks.

  
  
  


(Some dialogue is taken from The Force Awakens, which is the property of Lucasfilm)


	6. Chapter 6

Han and Chewbacca are now outside with the other cantina patrons. They are watching the sky as the five planets of the Hosnian System are destroyed by Starkiller Base. Finn appears, and runs to Han in a panic.

“They actually did it.” Finn says.

“Did what? You know something we don’t?” Han asks.

“It’s Starkiller Base, and you just saw what it can do.” Finn answers.

“It’s like the Death Star, all over again.” Han says.

“Yeah. Where’s Rey and Tobias?” Finn asks.

“They have been with me, discussing matters of great importance.” Maz says, as she arrives with Tobias and Rey. Everyone takes notice of the lightsaber in Rey’s hand.

“Where’d you get that?” Han asks.

“That… is a conversation for another time. Look!” Maz says. Everyone looks up, and sees TIE fighters flying overhead. The ships soon circle Maz’s castle, and begin firing on it.

“I told you they’d find us! We need to run for it!” Finn says.

“Too late! We fight… or we die.” Tobias says. He closes his eyes and seems in deep concentration.

“What are you doing? What’s he doing?” Finn asks.

“Using the force I think.” Rey answers.

“Oh. Does the force tell you anything?” Finn asks.

“He’s here.” Tobias answers.

“Who? Who’s here?” Finn asks. Tobias opens his eyes, and looks at him.

“Kylo Ren. I’ll fight him. The rest of you… run for it!” Tobias says. Rey puts a hand on his arm, and Tobias looks at her.

“You don’t have to fight him alone.” Rey says.

“No, Rey. You’re not ready to face him.” Tobias says.

“And you are?” Finn asks.

“Possibly.” Tobias answers.

“You said he almost killed you last time. I think that… maybe you could use the help. You don’t have to do this alone. For all you know, we might even win.” Rey says.

_ She’s right. I could use the help. She’s not really ready for this, but there’s no one else. What choice do I have? _ Tobias thinks.

“Okay. You can help. Just… follow my lead.” Tobias says.

“You got it.” Rey says.

  
  
  
  


A large, black shuttle lands nearby, and Kylo Ren emerges, followed by several stormtroopers. Kylo notices Tobias and the others with him.

_ So, you live. I see you have the droid and the traitor with you, as well as… Han Solo. As for the girl, who is she? Why is she here? _ Kylo thinks.

“Surround the castle. No one escapes.” Kylo says.

The stormtroopers spread out, while Kylo approaches Tobias. Tobias steps forward, and approaches Kylo. 

“So, no Knights of Ren this time?” Tobias asks.

“They are elsewhere. Now, give me the droid and the traitor.” Kylo says.

“The only traitor here is you.” Tobias says.

“Give me the droid!” Kylo shouts. Tobias takes his lightsaber from his belt, but doesn’t switch it on.

“You’ll have to go through me.” Tobias says.

“And me!” Rey says, as she approaches and takes her place beside Tobias.

“Face it, kid. You screwed up. Big time.” Han says.

“Han Solo. This doesn’t concern you.” Kylo says.

“Come on, Ben. Drop the saber, and come with us. It’s time to go home. For all of us.” Han says.

“You are nothing. The First Order is my home.” Kylo says.

“Snoke is manipulating you. He’s just using you for your power.” Han says.

“You lie.” Kylo says.

“He’s telling the truth. You’re just too stupid to listen.” Tobias says.

“The time for talk is over! Give me the droid, or die where you stand!” Kylo shouts.

“Ain’t gonna happen. I guess you’ll just have to finish what you started. If you can.” Tobias says. Kylo activates his lightsaber. Tobias and Rey do the same.

“I will end the Jedi once and for all!” Kylo says.

  
  
  
  


Kylo charges toward Tobias, and strikes aggressively. Tobias is able to block every attack, but is gradually pushed back due to Kylo’s greater physical strength.

_ He’s stronger and taller, but his rage makes him predictable. Hopefully this goes better than last time. I lost because I had to fight all of his Knights of Ren too. This time, it’s just him. _ Tobias thinks.

As Kylo is focused on Tobias, Rey positions herself behind Kylo, and moves to attack him. However, Kylo seems to anticipate this, and suddenly knocks her back with a force push.

“You are a fool to follow him. You need a teacher. I will show you the way. Join me.” Kylo says.

“I’ve heard of the things you’ve done! You’re a monster!” Rey says.

“We will bring peace to the galaxy! The Republic is weak! Corrupt! Now, it is no more!” Kylo says.

“You really believe all that bantha shit?” Tobias asks.

“Snoke has shown me the true path! A path you rejected! You are weak, Tobias. Now, you die.” Kylo says.

“The brother I knew would never say that. He told me that he would always protect me. So, I guess you’re not really him, are you?” Tobias asks.

“You… are nothing.” Kylo says.

“Then… I guess we have nothing more to say.” Tobias says.

“Good. This… talk is useless.” Kylo says.

  
  
  
  


Kylo attacks Tobias once more. The two trade blows several times. Rey mostly stays back, but occasionally tries to draw Kylo away from Tobias. Kylo ignores her, and seems intent on killing his brother. 

_ He’s leaving his left side vulnerable. Maybe I can take him by surprise. _ Rey thinks.

Rey slowly gets closer to Kylo, and tries to attack him, but Kylo suddenly turns toward her, and blocks her saber.

“Foolish of you, girl. You are clearly unprepared to face me.” Kylo says.

“Am I? I know exactly what you are. Toby told me all about you, Ben Solo.” Rey says.

“That name… means nothing to me.” Kylo says.

“He told me about a brother who used to protect him.” Rey says.

_ What the hell are you doing, Rey? _ Tobias thinks.

“Enough games. Fight or stand aside.” Kylo says.

“He told me about a brother who wanted to do good. Who wanted to help people.” Rey says.

“I am… helping people!” Kylo says.

“By killing them? By enslaving them?” Tobias asks.

“I am making the galaxy a better place!” Kylo answers.

“By destroying it?” Rey asks.

“The weak must be destroyed to secure our future!” Kylo says.

“Tobias is right. You’re a dumbass.” Rey says.

“I’ll show you… who the dumbass is!” Kylo says. He extends his hand toward Rey, and she drops her saber as she starts choking.

“Let her go! This is between you and me!” Tobias says.

Kylo ignores him, and continues to choke Rey. Suddenly, a blaster shot hits him in the leg, and he releases Rey. She falls to the ground, and gasps for air. Kylo looks toward the source of the shot. The blaster in Finn’s hands. 

“Leave her alone!” Finn says.

“You… traitor! I will kill you!” Kylo shouts.

“Bring it on, bitch!” Finn says. He prepares to shoot Kylo again.

“Finn, help Rey. Get her out of here.” Tobias says. Finn walks to Rey, and helps her to her feet.

“No… “ Rey says.

“You’ve done enough, Rey. I’ll finish this.” Tobias says.

“You… are fools. You leave yourselves undefended. Now, it will be your undoing!” Kylo shouts. He extends his hand toward Rey and Finn. Rey’s lightsaber slowly rises off the ground.

_That lightsaber… is my grandfather’s. It will be mine!_ _Victory… is inevitable!_ Kylo thinks.

The saber flies toward Kylo, then past him, right into the outstretched hand of Luke Skywalker.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo Ren thought his day would be easy. All he had to do was capture the droid and acquire the map to Luke Skywalker’s location. What he didn’t count on was his brother, Tobias Solo, showing up. He certainly didn’t count on Luke appearing out of nowhere. Yet, here the Jedi Master was, Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber in his hand, and ready for a fight.

“Skywalker. Now that you are here, I can finish what I started. I will destroy you. I will destroy all remnants of the Jedi, and I will destroy the Resistance.” Kylo says. Luke chuckles, and ignites the saber in his hands.

“Every word you just said… is wrong.” Luke says. 

Kylo charges toward Luke, and attacks aggressively. However, Luke easily counters every strike. Nearby, Tobias watches with Rey, Finn, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and BB-8.

_Luke’s toying with him. I wonder how long it’s going to take before Luke gets bored and kicks his ass. Be ready for a beatdown, brother. You asked for it._ Tobias thinks.

Luke suddenly backs off, and shuts off the saber in his hands. He then tosses it to Rey, and says “You might want to hang on to that.”

“Don’t you need it?” Rey asks.

“I’ll be alright.” Luke answers.

“What’s the matter, old man? Afraid to face me? You should be!” Kylo says.

“Overconfidence is your weakness. It always has been.” Luke says. 

“Compassion is your weakness!” Kylo says.

“You’re wrong. If I have any weakness, it’s giving in to my fear. I was afraid of what you could become, so I hid the truth from you. I didn’t tell you about your grandfather because I was afraid. I’m sorry.” Luke says.

“You did what you thought was right, Luke.” Tobias says.

“You were wrong, Skywalker! Snoke told me the truth, and you were exposed as a liar and a fool! Where is your Jedi order now?” Kylo asks.

“It’s right here. So, if you want to finish what you started, you’re welcome to try.” Luke says.

“No, Ben! Don’t do this!” Tobias says. 

“Ben Solo is dead! I destroyed him!” Kylo says. Tobias switches on his lightsaber. Rey follows suit.

“You really think you can take all three of us, Ben?” Tobias asks.

“No, Toby. Stay out of this.This is between me and your brother.” Luke says.

“Let me help you! I can reach him!” Tobias says.

“No, you can’t. At least, not yet. He’s in too deep.” Luke says.

_He’s right. Ben won’t listen. I’ll have to trust Luke to take care of this._ Tobias thinks. He shuts off his lightsaber.

  
  
  
  


Kylo charges toward Luke, who stands still, with his eyes closed. As Kylo swings his saber to hit Luke, the unstable red blade suddenly disappears, and Kylo is left looking like an idiot as he angrily swings a harmless lightsaber hilt. He presses the activation switch repeatedly, but nothing happens.

_Oh. I remember that trick. Very effective._ Tobias thinks.

“Did his lightsaber just quit working?” Rey asks.

“No. Luke shut it off with the force. It won’t work again for a few minutes.” Tobias answers.

“Good.” Finn, who is nearby, says. He takes out his blaster, and aims it at Kylo. A few seconds later, Finn fires the weapon. The blast freezes only inches from Kylo’s head.

“I can’t let you do that.” Luke says.

“He’s a monster! After all the things he’s done, this is what Kylo Ren deserves!” Finn says.

“Is it? Or he is just a victim, manipulated into following the path of darkness?” Luke asks.

“Manipulated? What are you talking about?” Rey asks.

“Snoke… used lies and fear to manipulate an innocent boy into doing his bidding.” Luke answers.

“So, you expect me to believe that he was made to do everything he’s done? That none of it was his fault?” Finn asks.

“He’s not… completely innocent. He’s made mistakes. A lot of us have.” Luke answers. 

“You are a foolish old man, Skywalker! You may think you have the advantage, but you are mistaken! Snoke has shown me the true power of the force!” Kylo says.

“That power… is an illusion.” Luke says.

“I have become more powerful than any Jedi! With the power of the dark side, I have achieved greatness!” Kylo says.

“Wars… do not make one great.” Luke says. Kylo’s lightsaber activates, no longer being blocked by Luke.

“Enough talk! I’ve overcome your tricks! Time to die, old man!” Kylo says.

“You don’t hear. You don’t see. All you know is pain. A pain inflicted on others. On yourself. I’m sorry, Ben, but this is the only way.” Luke says. He closes his eyes, and extends his hand toward Kylo.

The saber in Kylo’s hand begins to glow orange and shoot out sparks. Kylo keeps the weapon in his hand.

_Oh. Luke’s going to blow up the kyber crystal. Of course the idiot keeps the saber in his hand._ Tobias thinks.

“Ben! Drop the saber!” Tobias shouts. Kylo ignores his brother, and aims the tip of his saber at Luke.

“Is he insane? That thing looks like it’s about to explode!” Rey says.

“Ben! No!” Tobias says.

Before Kylo can react, the saber explodes, taking most of his right arm with it.

“Arrgh!” Kylo screams. He falls to the ground, grabbing the stump where his arm used to be.

“You brought this on yourself, Ben. I’ve told you many times that our actions have consequences.” Luke says.

“I... hate you!” Kylo shouts between agonizing screams.

“I know.” Luke says.

  
  
  
  


Soon, Resistance forces arrive. Squadrons of x-wings engage the TIE fighters in the sky. While Luke guards Kylo, Tobias, Rey, Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and BB-8 help the Resistance take care of the stormtroopers on the ground. Once the First Order forces are defeated, several Resistance ships land. As Toby and Han watch, General Leia Organa emerges from one of the ships. Leia walks to Tobias, and slaps him across the face.

“That’s for letting me think you were dead!” Leia says.

“Okay. I deserved that.” Tobias says. Leia suddenly embraces him.

“That’s for coming back.” Leia says.

“I’m sorry mom.” Tobias says.

“What happened? Why did you run off like that?” Leia asks.

“I fought Ben and the other six Knights of Ren.” Tobias answers.

“By yourself?” Leia asks.

“Yeah. Didn’t go so well. One of the knights nailed me in the chest with a vibrohammer. That took me out of the fight. Ben… was going to kill me. Then, he changed his mind, and told me to leave. I got into my x-wing, and blind jumped the hell out of there.” Tobias answers.

“Hit in the chest with a vibrohammer? You’re lucky to still be alive!” Leia says.

“Broke at least three ribs. Took weeks to heal.” Tobias says.

“After you jumped away, what happened?” Leia asks.

“I felt like I’d failed Ben. I felt like I’d… failed as a Jedi. So, I cut myself off from the force, and took apart my saber. I stayed in hyperspace until I ran out of fuel. That’s how I ended up at Jakku.” Tobias answers.

“You were on Jakku this whole time?” Leia asks.

“Yeah. I crash landed on Jakku. I was almost dead when Rey found me. She didn’t have much of anything, but she helped me anyway. Once I was strong enough, I started helping her with her work. I thought that… maybe we could eventually save up enough to buy our way off Jakku.” Tobias says.

“You couldn’t… call for help?” Leia asks.

“No. The only usable comms on Jakku are controlled by the crime lords. I couldn’t call anybody. Couldn’t get a ship either.” Tobias says.

“You’re here now, son. That’s what really matters.” Leia says.

“Look who else decided to show up.” Tobias says. Leia briefly looks at everyone present, then walks to Luke.

“Luke… Did you… do that?“ Leia asks, as she notices that Kylo is missing an arm.

“Leia… I’m sorry. I couldn’t reach him. This was the only way to stop him from doing something he couldn’t take back.” Luke answers.

“Then, my son’s gone.” Leia says.

“No. I haven’t given up on him. Neither should you.” Luke says.

“You think you can…” Leia says.

“There might be a way.” Luke says.

“Then, he’ll be our Ben again.” Leia says.

“If I can free him from Snoke’s influence, then… it’s possible.” Luke says.

“Thank you, Luke. I’m glad you came back. We need you, now more than ever.” Leia says.

“I”m here, Leia.” Luke says. Leia smiles, then embraces her brother.

“The general and her Jedi Master reunited. It won’t matter. Snoke will destroy both of you.” Kylo says. Leia looks at him.

“Was this all worth it, Ben?” Leia asks.

“Your son is dead. I have nothing to say to you.” Kylo says. He slowly stands up, and extends his remaining hand toward Leia.

“Mom, back off!” Tobias says.

“I’m alright, son.” Leia says.

“You come before me with no weapon. Foolish of you, general.” Kylo says.

“I don’t need a weapon.” Leia says. She closes her eyes, and Kylo is suddenly thrown backwards into a nearby tree. The force of the impact knocks him out.

“He won’t be out for long. We’ll have to restrain him.” Tobias says.

“I’ll take care of that.” Leia says. She walks to a nearby group of Resistance soldiers, and says “I want him sedated and restrained! Prepare him for transport back to base!”

  
  
  
  


As the soldiers tend to the unconscious Kylo Ren, Leia approaches Han and Chewbacca. The massive wookiee embraces Leia, then steps aside. Han and Leia walk to one another, but stop several feet apart, and look at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds.

“You changed your hair.” Han says.

“Same jacket.” Leia says.

“No. New jacket.” Han says.

“How’d Toby get you involved in this?” Leia asks.

“We kind of… bumped into each other, and then he… helped me with a business deal.” Han answers.

“So, he bailed you out of some kind of trouble.” Leia says.

“Yeah. I figured… I’d take him and his friends to Maz.” Han says.

“Good job. Now, you can go back to… whatever.” Leia says. She starts to turn away.

“Wait, Leia.” Han says. Leia stops, and looks at him once more.

“Do you have something to say?” Leia asks.

“I screwed up.” Han answers.

“That’s an understatement!” Leia says.

“I wasn’t there for our boys. Or you. After the Empire was gone, and you went into the senate, I didn’t know what to do. I fell back into old habits. I got too… into myself, when I should have been there for you, and helping you raise our sons. I failed them, and I failed you.” Han says.

“I failed too. I was… obsessed with doing my duty. It cost me everything that really mattered.” Leia says.

“We sent the boys to Luke because we thought he could help them. Toby turned out okay I think.” Han says.

“Yeah. He did. As for Ben, he was always so… angry. Then, Snoke got a hold of him and turned him against us. I lost him. Then, I lost you. And Luke.” Leia says.

“Well… I guess we’re all here now.” Han says.

“Yeah. Why don’t you and Chewie come with us?” Leia asks.

“I don’t know. I just… don’t think I deserve it.” Han answers.

“I know what you might be thinking, but don’t. I still love you, Han. I never stopped loving you. So, come with me. Come… home.” Leia says.

Han walks to Leia, and embraces her. Leia smiles as she wraps her arms around Han. 

  
  
  
  


Nearby, Tobias watches as his parents reunite. He feels Luke’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Well… maybe there’s hope for us after all.” Tobias says.

“There’s always hope.” Luke says.

“It’s been rough. Mom and dad split up. And you… you were gone for six years.” Tobias says.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I had to look for answers. I had to… try to figure out how to put a stop to all of this.” Luke says.

“Did you… find your answers?” Tobias asks.

“I did.” Luke says.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Tobias asks.

“You, Rey, and… Ben will be the key to defeating Snoke and bringing balance back to the force.” Luke answers.

“Ben? Can he… actually become Ben again?” Tobias asks.

“Darth Vader became Anakin Skywalker again. I’d like to think anything is possible.” Luke answers.

“Me too.” Tobias says.

(Some dialogue is taken from The Force Awakens, which is the property of Lucasfilm.)


	8. Chapter 8

On the jungle planet D’Qar, the Resistance has set up its base of operations, a mostly underground facility around which ships of various types are landed, including the Millennium Falcon, and an ancient looking x-wing that has seen better days.

* * *

Tobias is the first to exit the Falcon, immediately followed by Rey, Finn, BB-8, Han, and Chewbacca.

Suddenly, BB-8 races past the others, almost knocking Finn down. The small droid races toward a nearby x-wing. Tobias watches as the ship’s pilot takes his helmet off.

_ Looks like Poe made it after all. _ Tobias thinks, as he starts walking toward the x-wing.

* * *

Tobias reaches the x-wing, and watches as Poe Dameron is kneeling on the ground, talking to BB-8. The pilot stops talking to the droid, and looks at Tobias. He stands up.

“Toby!” Poe says. He runs to Tobias, and embraces him.

“I thought you were dead.” Tobias says.

“Right back at you, buddy. Where’ve you been?” Poe asks.

“Jakku. Didn’t have comms, or a ship.” Tobias answers.

“So, you couldn’t call for help.” Poe says. 

“Honestly, I needed the time away. Time to heal. Time to think.” Tobias answers.

“The general thought you were dead too. Not cool man.” Poe says.

“I know. Mom and I... already talked about it.” Tobias says.

“So, you sticking around?” Poe asks.

“Yeah.” Tobias answers. 

“Good. Well, who do we have here?” Poe asks, as he spots Rey walking toward them.

“This… is Rey.” Tobias answers.

“Welcome, Rey. I’m Poe Dameron. Best fighter pilot in the galaxy.” Poe says.

_ Of course, he’s trying to impress her. Like he does with all the ladies. Sorry, buddy. She’s already spoken for. _ Tobias thinks.

“Hello, Poe. I’ve heard all about you from Toby.” Rey says.

“He told you everything, huh? Well, don’t believe everything the Ice Queen says. I’m a nice guy.” Poe says.

“Ice Queen?” Rey asks.

“He’s called me that since I was about fifteen.” Tobias answers.

“That’s because he’s so damn quiet all the time. Hardly ever smiles. And he won’t date anyone. I tried to set him up with girls more times than I can count. He shot me down everytime.” Poe says.

“He doesn’t have that problem anymore.” Rey says, as she takes Tobias’ hand.

“Oh. So… you two are… “ Poe says.

“Yeah.” Tobias says.

“Cool, man. I’d better get inside and check in before the general skins me alive. We’ll catch up later. Nice to meet you, Rey.” Poe says.

“You too.” Rey says. Poe walks away, followed by BB-8.

“So, that’s your best friend. Not what I pictured.” Rey says.

“What did you expect?” Tobias asks.

“Sweeter. Gentler. Someone more like you.” Rey answers.

“We have a lot of differences, but we’ve been friends since I was seven. Hot Dog’s okay once you get to know him.” Tobias says. Rey starts giggling.

“Hot Dog?” Rey asks.

“He calls me Ice Queen. I call him Hot Dog.” Tobias answers. Rey smiles.

“You’re a silly one, Tobias Solo.” Rey says. Tobias wraps an arm around her, and kisses her cheek.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tobias says.

* * *

In the command center of the Resistance base, Tobias is standing at a large holotable with Rey, Luke, Leia, Finn, Poe, BB-8, C3PO, and several pilots and officers. The group is looking at a holoprojection of a planet that appears to have a large trench cut into its surface.

“They… cut up a planet to make this thing…” Tobias says.

“It’s called Starkiller Base. It draws its power from the sun, and.... Well, we know what it can do.” Finn says.

“Why would somebody make such a thing?” Rey asks.

“Snoke… wants to control everything. That which he can’t control, he destroys.” Luke answers.

“It’s happened before. With the old Empire and their Death Stars.” Poe says.

“How do we take this thing out?” Tobias asks.

“You have to get through the shields somehow. The only way in is by access code.” Finn answers.

“You seem to know a lot about this thing.” Tobias says.

“I used to work there. One of my guard assignments happened to be shield control.” Finn says.

“It’s like Endor, all over again.” Luke says.

“Except this time, we don’t have a stolen shuttle to sneak in with.” Leia says.

“Then we just find someone from the First Order and ask them to pretty please give us their code.” Poe says.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Leia says.

“Pardon me, general, but… how?” Poe asks.

“Luke’s going to get the information we need from... the prisoner.” Leia answers.

“I don’t think Kylo Ren is going to help you.” Finn says.

“He won’t have a choice. I’m going to take the information we need from his mind.” Luke says.

“You can do that?” Finn asks.

“Of course he can. He’s Luke Skywalker. If he told us he could teleport across the universe, I’d believe him.” Poe says. Luke chuckles.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done that.” Luke says. Leia smiles.

_ I’ve missed this. My family… is almost whole again. Han, Luke, and Toby they’re all here. If we can get Ben back too… First, we take out this abomination, then… we deal with Snoke. _ Leia thinks.

“It sounds like we have a plan. Luke will get the information we need. Once we have it, we’ll launch a fighter assault against Starkiller Base. Poe, have your squadrons on standby.” Leia says.

“Understood.” Poe says.

“Alright, everyone, we have a lot of work to do, so we’d better get to it. Dismissed.” Leia says.

* * *

As the meeting in the command center ends, Tobias and Rey return to the Millennium Falcon, and head to the cabin that has been serving as their quarters.

“Now that you and I have some alone time, why don’t we put it to good use?” Tobias asks.

“Good idea. What are you thinking? Dejarik? Sabaac?” Rey asks.

“Actually… I had something else in mind.” Tobias answers.

“Really? What’s that?” Rey asks.

“Let me show you.” Tobias answers. A few seconds later, he suddenly kisses Rey on the lips.

“Oh. I like this game. What’s next?” Rey asks.

“We… take each other’s clothes off, then we go from there.” Tobias answers.

“I’ve heard of this game. I’m pretty sure we’ve played it before.” Rey says.

“I’m up for a rematch if you are.” Tobias says.

“Always. It’s my favorite game.” Rey says.

“I thought so.” Tobias says.

* * *

An hour later, Tobias and Rey are in the process of getting dressed. Tobias watches as Rey looks at her outfit, appearing to be disgusted with it.

“I look like trash!” Rey says.

“No, you don’t.” Tobias says.

“Yes, I do! Everybody here… is dressed so nice, and I’m in the same rags I wear everyday!” Rey says. Tobias walks to her, and takes her hand.

“We’re not on Jakku anymore. If you asked my mom for new clothes, she’d get you something. Even if it’s just a basic uniform.” Tobias says.

“Clean clothes? All I’d have to do…. Is ask for them?” Rey asks.

“That’s right. Around here, people help each other. Oh yeah, you get free food too.” Tobias answers.

“Food… without paying for it?” Rey asks.

“Yeah.” Tobias answers.

“So, I could just go into the base and ask for a quarter portion, and they’d give it to me?” Rey asks.

“You could ask for a meal, and they’d give it to you.” Tobias answers.

“A... meal… is that like… a whole portion?” Rey asks.

“It’s a little more than that. I’m talking real meat, with usually some kind of fruit, and a drink.” Tobias answers.

“A drink? I’d get water too?” Rey asks.

“Water, caf, blue milk. You name it. I think they have a few kinds of juice too.” Tobias answers. Rey starts crying, and Tobias comforts her.

“I’ve had to struggle… for so long. Hunting for scraps everyday, just so… I could get enough to eat to survive. It’s the… only life I’ve ever known.” Rey says between sobs.

“I know sweetheart. I know it’s been hard on you, but you don’t have to live like that anymore.” Tobias says.

“I don’t?” Rey asks.

“No. You can do whatever you want. You don’t have to go back to Jakku. Ever.” Tobias answers.

“Really?” Rey asks.

“I mean it. You don’t have to set foot on that rock ever again. When this war’s over, you and me… we can go... wherever. Do whatever.” Tobias answers. Rey smiles, then kisses him.

“We can… do whatever we want. I’d like that.” Rey says. Tobias smiles.

“I love you.” Tobias says.

“I know.” Rey says. The two lovers kiss once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Tobias and Rey are in the command center. They are standing near the large holotable with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Finn, BB-8, and C3PO. They are now joined by R2-D2, who is standing next to Luke.

“Admiral, how long before our squadrons get to Starkiller base?” Leia asks.

“Our fighters should be entering the system... now.” Admiral Ackbar answers. Leia nods, then presses a few buttons on the table in front of her.

“Commander Dameron, report status.” Leia says.

“All wings are in position, general.” Poe Dameron says over the comm.

“Enter the access code whenever you’re ready, then wait for confirmation that the shield is down.” Leia says.

“I copy, general. Are you sure about this? What if Kylo gave us the wrong code?” Poe asks.

“He didn’t.” Leia answers.

“Okay, then. I hope this works.” Poe says.

“Me too.” Leia says.

“Entering code now.” Poe says. 

After a moment, Leia says “Admiral, what’s our status?”

“The shield is down.” Ackbar answers.

“Commander, you have a go. Begin your attack!” Leia says.

“I copy, general. Black Squadron, with me! Red and Blue Squadrons, keep those TIEs off our backs!” Poe says over the comm.

* * *

Over the next several minutes, the gathered crowd listens to the comm chatter between the pilots as Poe leads the fighter assault on Starkiller Base. Along the way, Poe loses a few pilots during the battle. 

* * *

“Black Leader to base, thermal oscillator is in firing range! Torpedoes armed and ready!” Poe says over the comm.

“I copy, commander. As soon as you have the shot, you take it.” Leia says.

“Yes, general.” Poe says.

* * *

The resistance members listen as Poe makes his final approach. Eventually, the comm goes silent.

* * *

“Base to Black Leader. Come in please.” Leia says. There is no response.

_ I hope Poe’s alright. I should have gone with him.  _ Tobias thinks.

“Black Leader, please respond.” Leia says. There is no response, and nearly a minute of silence follows.

“Black Leader to base! Target destroyed! I repeat! Target destroyed!” Poe says over the comm. The resistance fighters begin celebrating. 

_ Starkiller Base... is gone. The Resistance has just had its greatest victory. Maybe we’ll win this thing after all. _ Tobias thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going on break for a bit as I write the next chapters. Most likely won't update again until March.


	9. Chapter 9

One day after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Tobias is with Rey and Luke in a forest some distance from the Resistance base. All three are seated on the ground, meditating.

“What is it, Rey?” Tobias asks.

“I… feel something.” Rey answers.

“What do you feel?” Luke asks.’

“I think… I think I’m having another vision.” Rey answers.

“Don’t be afraid. The force is trying to tell you something. Just… let it happen.” Luke says.

“Okay.” Rey says.

* * *

**Begin Force Vision-**

* * *

Suddenly, Rey’s surroundings change. She sees herself in a massive throne room with Tobias and Luke. All three have lightsabers in their hands as they fight a shadow with a red blade.

_ The shadow again? Who is this? I wonder… is this that Snoke person that everybody keeps talking about? _ Rey thinks.

Suddenly, the shadow stabs Luke through the chest, and the Jedi Master vanishes. Tobias and Rey continue to fight the shadow. Soon, the shadow begins to attack with lightning. Tobias and Rey fall to the floor, and scream in agony as the attack continues.

The scene changes, and Rey watches helplessly as the shadow uses its red blade to behead Tobias.

“Nooooooo!” Rey shouts.

_ Toby! No! I won’t let this happen! I won’t let him die! _ Rey thinks.

The scene changes again, and Rey watches as her other self fights the shadow alone, eventually disarming the evil being.

**“Good! Your hate has made you strong! You want to kill me! I can feel your anger!”** A deep, sinister voice says.

“You killed the man I love! I’ll end you for that!” The other Rey shouts.

**“I cannot be killed. I am immortal.The power to cheat death is a power that only I have achieved! Join me… and learn this power! The true power of the force!”** The voice says.

_ No! _ Rey thinks.

**“Yes, girl! Join me! Learn the secrets of immortality, and save the ones you love!”** The voice says.

“Rey…” Tobias says. His voice is barely heard by Rey.

“Toby!” Rey shouts.

**“Join me, or Tobias Solo will die!”** The voice says.

“Rey!” Tobias says. His voice is louder now.

_ Okay. Focus on his voice. Just like the last time. _ Rey thinks.

* * *

**End Force Vision-**

* * *

Rey finds herself once more with Tobias and Luke. She immediately rushes to Tobias and starts sobbing as she embraces him.

“It’s okay, Rey. I’m here.” Tobias says.

“It was… horrible!” Rey says between sobs.

“You’re okay, sweetheart. It’s over now.” Tobias says.

“I won’t… let it happen.” Rey says as she continues to cry.

“What… did you see?” Luke asks.

“We… were fighting… a shadow, and… you both… you both… died. Then, he… spoke to me.” Rey answers.

“What did he say?” Tobias asks.

“He told me I could stop what I saw from happening if I joined him. He also said he would teach me the secret of immortality.” Rey answers.

“That’s the dark side, Rey. What he told you is a lie. I’m pretty sure it was Snoke trying to manipulate you.” Tobias says. 

“Snoke wants to control everything and everyone. What he’s just done to you… it’s a common Sith tactic to recruit apprentices. Preying on their greatest fears. In your case, you’re afraid of losing Toby.” Luke says.

“I love him. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Rey says.

“The force brought the two of you together. You’re meant to be with each other. However, be mindful. Snoke could use your love against you, and twist it into an obsession, which will lead to jealousy and fear. The Sith have used this tactic before.” Luke says.

“Like what happened to grandfather.” Tobias says.

“Exactly.” Luke says.

“So, what do we do to stop this from happening?” Rey asks.

“Have faith in your love for each other, no matter what. Be honest with each other. Trust each other completely.” Luke answers.

“I will.” Tobias says.

“So will I.” Rey says. Luke nods in approval.

“You said earlier that you think Snoke is controlling Ben.” Tobias says.

“I’m almost certain of it. There’s an old Sith power called dominate mind. Far more powerful than a mind trick. And it’s permanent… until it’s undone by someone strong enough.” Luke says.

“So… everything Ben’s done… it’s not him. It’s Snoke.” Tobias says.

“That’s right. Our Ben… is still in there.” Luke says.

“Can you help him?” Tobias asks.

“I believe so.” Luke answers. 

* * *

Later, Tobias is in the command center. He is at the holotable with Rey, Luke, Leia, Poe, Finn, BB-8, R2-D2, and C3PO. Around them, the numerous Resistance members go about their duties.

“Now that Starkiller Base has been taken out, it’s time to deal with Snoke.” Leia says.

“Great, but how do we find him?” Poe asks.

“We don’t. We bring him to us.” Leia answers.

“You… want Snoke to know where we are?” Poe asks.

“He’ll come. We have what he wants most.” Tobias answers.

“And that is?” Poe asks.

“All of the Jedi in one place. All of… my family in one place. Snoke will come.” Leia answers.

“I’m not sure I’m feeling this plan, general.” Poe says.

“I’m not a hundred percent sold on it either, but this is the best we’ve got, so this is what we’re doing.” Leia says.

“What’s the matter, Hot Dog? Afraid of a little danger?” Tobias asks.

“Nope. Now, certain doom, that’s a different story.” Poe answers.

“We have to do this. We take out Snoke, and what’s left of the First Order will destroy itself.” Luke says.

“You know that for sure?” Poe asks.

“Call it a hunch.” Luke answers.

“Communications, open comms, all frequencies.” Leia says.

“All frequencies? General, the First Order… they’ll be able to track us!” Poe says.

“I know.” Leia says.

“All frequencies open, general.” A nearby officer says.

“This is General Leia Organa of the Resistance to Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. I have your apprentice. I have Luke Skywalker. We’re on D’Qar, in the Illenium system. Come get us you son of a bitch.” Leia says. 

There are several seconds of silence, when suddenly, a deep, sinister voice comes over the comm, and says “I’m looking forward to it, princess.”

As the comm system is shut off, Leia notices Luke leaning against the table with his eyes closed.

“Luke? What is it?” Leia asks.

“We don’t have a lot of time. A few hours maybe. I’m going to use that time to try to help Ben.” Luke answers.

“Can you?” Leia asks.

“I think so.” Luke answers.

“Do you need any help?” Tobias asks.

“Actually, I do. If anyone can reach him, it’s you.” Luke answers.

“Luke’s right. Ben always trusted you more than anyone. Even your father… and me.” Leia says.

“In that case… let’s get on with it.” Tobias says. Luke nods, and steps away from the table.

“Luke… bring my boy home.” Leia says.

“I’ll do my best.” Luke says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tobias and Luke enter the detention area of the Resistance base. Inside one of the cells is Kylo Ren, with a force suppressor around his neck. His severed arm has been replaced with a cybernetic one.

“Skywalker. Are you here to interrogate me again?” Kylo asks.

“No, Ben. We’re here to help you.” Tobias answers.

“You still insist on using that name. It means nothing to me.” Kylo says.

“It’s your real name! Kylo Ren… is the name Snoke gave you when he made you his slave!” Tobias says.

“I am his apprentice! His enforcer! I help him bring peace and freedom to the galaxy!” Kylo says.

“You are a slave! Snoke is manipulating you!” Tobias says.

“You lie. You… are weak. You could have had the same power that I do, but you rejected it. Now, you are nothing. You will die as nothing.” Kylo says.

“It’s no use, Toby. You won’t be able to reach him until I remove Snoke’s brainwashing.” Luke says.

“I know. Still, I had to try.” Tobias says.

“Of course.” Luke says, as he extends his hand toward Kylo.

“Whatever you’re planning, you’ll fail. I’m stronger than you now, Skywalker. I’ll destroy you. Then Tobias. Then… the girl. The Jedi will be no more, and Snoke will… “ Kylo says. He suddenly stops speaking, and starts to shake, as if he is having a seizure. Soon, Kylo starts screaming, then he passes out.

“What the hell?” Tobias asks.

“I removed Snoke’s commands from his mind. The shock caused him to pass out.” Luke answers.

“Is he going to be alright?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah. At least physically. As for his mind, it’s too soon to say.” Luke answers.

“Hopefully he wakes up before the First Order gets here.” Tobias says. 

“We did all we could, Toby. The rest is up to Ben.” Luke says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now. We only have two regular chapters left, as well as an epilogue.


	10. Interlude: The Power to Cheat Death

A First Order fleet has now reached the planet D’Qar. Among the First Order ships is the Supremacy, a massive ship that serves as the mobile headquarters of Supreme Leader Snoke. A space battle quickly begins. With only a small number of larger ships, the Resistance is forced to rely on their seemingly random collection of freighters, bombers, and starfighters. During the fighting, two ships, the Millennium Falcon, and Luke Skywalker’s x-wing, manage to get past enemy fighters and land on the Supremacy.

* * *

Tobias, Rey, Luke, Han, Finn, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 emerge from their ships. The group is immediately met by several stormtroopers, including the silver armored Captain Phasma. A few officers are also present, including General Hux.

“Welcome back, FN-2187.” Phasma says.

“My name’s Finn, Chrome Dome!” Finn says.

“No one escapes from the First Order. You… belong to us, FN-2187. You will be mindwiped, and returned to the trooper ranks where you belong.” Phasma says.

“Frack you!” Finn says.

“It’s obvious that this unit is defective. I will leave it up to you, Phasma, but I think it should be terminated. Reconditioning it will be a… waste of resources.” Hux says.

“Very well. FN-2187, surrender, or be executed as a traitor to the First Order. The choice is yours.” Phasma says. 

“I’d rather die! And I’ll make sure to take you with me!” Finn says, as he takes out a thermal detonator.

“What the hell are you doing, Finn? Put that thing away!” Han says.

“I’m not going back!” Finn says.

“Of course not, but we need to be smart about this. Put the detonator away.” Tobias says.

“Put away that explosive, or I’ll order Phasma to kill these… rebels.” Hux says.

“Come on, Finn. Put it away.” Tobias says. Finn hesitates for a few seconds, then puts the detonator in his jacket pocket.

“Wise decision. The Supreme Leader is expecting the Jedi in the throne room. The others are to be held here.” Hux says.

“So, he’s expecting us.” Tobias says.

“You are to proceed directly to the throne room. If you go anywhere else, or engage our forces, I have orders to kill the others, starting with Han Solo.” Hux says.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Tobias says.

* * *

Tobias, Rey, and Luke head to Snoke’s throne room. Seated in the throne is the scarred and deformed Supreme Leader, dressed in a gold robe. Also in the room are several guards, dressed in red armor.

“Finally decided to come out of hiding, Skywalker? It will do you no good. The Jedi are doomed to failure regardless of your actions.” Snoke says.

“We’ll see.” Luke says.

“Tobias Solo. The ‘good’ Solo brother. The one who refused my generous offer. You could have had great power and fought at your brother’s side. Instead, you remain weak.” Snoke says.

“Snoke. You’re uglier than I expected.” Tobias says. 

“Jedi scum. And you… scavenger. You have a great opportunity here. A chance for a new life. One of significance. My apprentice has recently failed me, and I find myself in need of another.” Snoke says.

“Toby told me about what you did to his brother. How you’ve twisted his mind. I won’t join you. Now, or ever.” Rey says.

“Yes, you will. You will kneel before me and submit, or Tobias Solo will die.” Snoke says.

“You want me dead no matter what she does, so your threat’s pretty much useless. Rey means nothing to you. You just want someone else to manipulate.” Tobias says.

“She knows nothing of the force, other than what little you and Skywalker have taught her. She is capable of so much more. Only I can show her. She has no family, and no purpose. I will give her both.” Snoke says.

“She has me! All you’ll give her is lies. You’re nothing but a Palpatine wannabe, doing all of the same things he did!” Tobias says. Snoke laughs.

“Boy, I made Palpatine! He was only a child when I recruited him. I trained him, and I taught him everything he knew. The Empire… was conceived by me. He thought he destroyed me, but he failed. Killing me… was beyond his power. As it is beyond yours. I am Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith! I cannot be destroyed!” Plagueis says.

“So… you died before. That explains the smell.” Tobias says.

“Palpatine played his part, but he ultimately failed where I will succeed.” Plagueis says.

“You haven’t won yet.” Tobias says.

“Oh, but I have, Young Solo. Soon, you and Skywalker will be dead. The Resistance will be annihilated, and the scavenger girl will be mine!” Plagueis says.

“Never!” Rey shouts. She suddenly activates her lightsaber, and charges toward the throne.

“Rey! No!” Tobias shouts. As Rey advances, she suddenly finds herself unable to move.

“What the…” Rey says.

“This… is but a small taste of my power. A power that could be yours. The teachings of Skywalker will be of no help to you. Only your anger will save you! Embrace it!” Plagueis says.

“No.” Rey says.

“I have warned you what would happen if you refuse me. Submit, or watch helplessly as Tobias Solo dies. The choice is yours.” Plagueis says.

“Don’t listen to him, Rey!” Tobias says.

“I can’t just let him kill you!” Rey says.

“He’ll try to kill us no matter what you do, and if you give in to him, you won’t be you anymore. You’ll basically be dead too.” Luke says.

“What can I do?” Rey asks.

“Nothing.” Luke answers.

“Nothing?” Rey asks.

“Don’t give him the victory, Rey. No matter what. Stay true to yourself.” Luke answers.

“I have already won, Skywalker. Your words are meaningless.” Plagueis says.

“We’ll see.” Luke says.


	11. Chapter 11

At the Resistance Base, Leia is in the detention area, standing outside of Kylo Ren’s cell. She watches her son as he lies on the floor, unconscious.

_ I hope he wakes up soon. I need to know the truth. I need to know… if he’s my son again. _ Leia thinks.

Several minutes pass, and Kylo starts to move. Leia turns off the cell’s force field, and walks in.

“Ben…” Leia says. Kylo slowly gets to his feet.

“He’s… gone.” Kylo says.

“Who? Who’s gone?” Leia asks.

“Snoke. He’s been in my head for so long… I’ve forgotten what it’s like to not have him there. To… think for myself.” Kylo answers.

“So, Snoke’s not controlling you anymore. I’m glad. But, I have to ask… are you still… “ Leia says.

“A darksider? I don’t think so. I never really wanted it. I had my doubts and I had my fears. Snoke preyed on that, and I listened. He was able to take control of me, and turn me into his slave. He made me do things I didn’t want to do. He made me kill my friends, and… he made me break a promise.” Kylo says.

“What promise was that?” Leia asks.

“That I would never hurt my brother, or allow anyone else to hurt him. I have to make it right. Toby’s in trouble. I have to go help him.” Kylo answers.

_ My son… he’s come back to me. He’s not Kylo Ren anymore. _ Leia thinks.

“I shouldn’t let you out of this cell, but… we put Kylo Ren in this cell, and he’s not here anymore, is he?” Leia asks.

“No, he’s not.” Ben Solo answers. Leia smiles, then embraces her son.

“My boy.” Leia says.

“Mom…” Ben says, voice breaking.

“I know.” Leia says.

* * *

On the Supremacy, the main hangar is filled with stormtroopers, First Order officers, and four prisoners- Han Solo, Chewbacca, Finn, and R2-D2. The prisoners are surrounded with blasters pointed at them. Suddenly, the hangar shakes.

“Hux to bridge! What’s going on?” General Hux asks into his comlink.

“We’re under attack by Resistance bombers. We’ve destroyed most of them, but their fighter escorts have taken out some of our cannons.” An officer says over the comm.

“Deploy all fighters! I want this ship protected at all costs!” Hux says.

“Yes, sir.” The officer says. Hux shuts off his comlink, and looks at Han.

“Well, General Solo… it would seem your wife and her rebel scum are intent on destroying this ship, or at least disabling it. They… will fail. The Supreme Leader will destroy the Jedi, then…” Hux says. He stops speaking when a small transport suddenly lands in the hangar.

“Troopers, surround that ship!” Captain Phasma says. The stormtroopers spread out, and surround the transport. Han chuckles.

“What exactly do you find so amusing, Solo?” Hux asks.

“This ain’t gonna go the way you think.” Han says.

Resistance troops emerge from the transport, along with Leia and Ben, who appears to be unarmed.

“General Organa, how kind of you to grace us with your presence. If you are here for a prisoner exchange, I am… willing to consider it. Turn over Kylo Ren, and I will give you… the wookiee and the astromech. Agree to my terms, and I might allow you to board that piece of junk and leave this ship alive. I give you one minute to... ” Hux says. He doesn’t get to finish as Leia suddenly takes out her blaster and shoots him in the leg. The general screams in agony and falls to the floor.

“Oh, shut up!” Leia says.

“Troopers! Open fire!” Phasma says.

The stormtroopers open fire on the Resistance fighters. Phasma walks toward Han, and aims her blaster at him. 

“We were going to execute you regardless, Han Solo. Only now, you will die in front of your wife, who is a little occupied at the moment. There is no one to save you now, smuggler scum.” Phasma says.

Suddenly, Phasma is hit by blaster fire, and goes down. Han turns to look at the source of the shot- the blaster in Ben’s hand. 

With Phasma down, and the troopers distracted, Han, Chewbacca and Finn recover their weapons, then join the fight. Soon, the troopers are defeated and the Resistance secures the hangar. The wounded General Hux is now surrounded, with several blasters aimed at him.

“Kylo Ren… you’ve betrayed us!” Hux says.

“I stopped betraying myself.” Ben says.

“Snoke… will kill you for this, and I’ll enjoy every second of it!” Hux shouts. Suddenly, Chewbacca picks up Hux, and throws him. The general hits the shield protecting the hangar from the vacuum of space. He happens to be moving slowly enough that he passes through the shield, and floats out to his doom.

“Hell yeah! Take that!” Finn says.

“Wow, Chewie. You don’t mess around.” Ben says. Chewbacca looks at Ben for a few seconds, then suddenly embraces him.

/Ben?/ Chewbacca asks. 

“Yeah. I’m me again.” Ben answers.

“What’s going on here? Kylo Ren’s on our side now?” Finn asks.

“His name is Ben, and he’s my son.” Leia answers.

“Your… son?” Finn asks.

“Snoke manipulated his mind, and made him do the things he did. Luke… freed him from Snoke’s control. He’s here to help us end this, once and for all.” Leia answers.

“So… he was brainwashed, just like the troopers.” Finn says.

“Worse.” Ben says.

“What do you mean worse?” Finn asks.

“You, and the other troopers….were mindwiped. I remember everything I ever did. Everything I was made to do. Snoke made me kill my friends! I damn near killed my brother because of him!” Ben says. Leia puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy, Ben.” Leia says. Ben calms himself. Han approaches him.

“Ben...” Han says. 

“Dad, I...“ Ben says.

“It’s okay, son. That wasn’t you. Snoke screwed around with your head and made you do those things.” Han says.

“Doesn’t make it right.” Ben says.

“Maybe not, but that was Kylo Ren. Not you.” Han says.

“We’re the same person.” Ben says.

“No, you’re not. Kylo Ren is dead. My son… is right here.” Han says.

“You’re right. He is, and he’s going to go help his brother.” Ben says.

“You’re going to go up against Snoke… with a blaster?” Han asks.

“I don’t have much of a choice. Don’t have a saber anymore.” Ben answers. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned over the years, it’s always have a backup plan.” Leia says. She looks at R2-D2, and nods.

“Backup plan?” Ben asks. One of R2-D2’s top compartments opens, and the tip of a silver cylinder becomes visible.

_ A lightsaber…. _ Ben thinks.

“Before you were born, Luke started to train me in the Jedi ways. He said I had great potential, and I thought the training was going well, but… I felt I could do more good in the senate. I gave up my powers. I gave up my lightsaber. R2’s had it ever since. I had him keep the thing just in case I might need it. Now, things have changed. You… need it. Take the saber, Ben. It’s yours now.” Leia says.

Ben hesitates for a moment, then accepts the lightsaber from R2.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Tobias and Luke are fighting the red armored Praetorian Guards, while Rey remains frozen, unable to do anything but speak. She is held in place by Supreme Leader Snoke, also known as Darth Plagueis, the Sith Lord who once trained Emperor Palpatine in the ways of the dark side. 

“My guards are trained to fight Jedi! A relic… and a half trained boy are no match for them! Watch… as Skywalker and Young Solo meet their end.” Darth Plagueis says.

_ If I could get my saber back, maybe I could… _ Rey thinks. She concentrates on her lightsaber, which now sits on the arm of the throne. A few seconds later, the saber begins to float, and flies a few feet, before suddenly flying back to its previous position.

“No, my dear. I can’t permit that. The lesson’s not over yet.” Plagueis says.

“What lesson is that?” Rey asks.

“That your faith in others is a weakness.” Plagueis answers.

“You’re wrong.” Rey says.

“We will see.” Plagueis says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ben enters the throne room. Tobias and Luke have now killed all of the Praetorian Guards, and are facing Plagueis with ignited lightsabers. Rey is still held in place by Plagueis. Ben approaches the throne, and kneels on one knee.

“Ah, my young apprentice. I see you have escaped the rebels.” Plagueis says.

“I let them think they broke me, and I told them what they wanted to hear. The general brought me here, because I convinced her that I was coming here to save her son.” Ben says.

“Indeed. You have recently faced defeat at the hands of the Jedi, and I find that… disappointing.” Plagueis says.

“I was… unprepared to face Skywalker.” Ben says.

“I give you a chance to redeem yourself. Kill Tobias Solo.” Plagueis says. Ben stands up, and takes Leia’s lightsaber from his belt.

“Don’t listen to him, Ben! He’s using you!” Tobias says. Ben looks at him.

“I know what I have to do.” Ben says. He begins to slowly rotate the saber in his hand. No one takes notice of the fact that the saber next to Plagueis begins to rotate as well.

“Kylo Ren is my faithful servant. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny!” Plagueis says.

“Ben…” Tobias says. Ben continues to rotate the lightsaber. The saber on the throne also continues to rotate.

“You think you can turn him? Pathetic child! I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes, I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!” Plagueis says. 

Suddenly, the saber next to Plagueis ignites, and the dark lord is impaled through the side. He stares in disbelief as he is cut in half. Tobias throws his saber at Plagueis, and his saber severs the Sith Lord’s head.

Rey, now released, drops to the floor. Tobias approaches, and helps her to her feet. Rey smiles, then embraces Tobias.

“Thanks.” Rey says.

“Anytime. You okay?” Tobias asks.

“Yeah. You?” Rey asks.

“I’m good. Ben?” Tobias asks, looking at his brother.

“Toby… ” Ben says. 

“Ben? Are you… “ Tobias says.

“Myself again? I think so. He’s not in my head anymore.” Ben says.

“That’s good.” Tobias says.

“Toby… I’m sorry. For everything.” Ben says.

“It wasn’t you, Ben. You were manipulated.” Tobias says.

“I broke my promise. I said I’d never hurt you.” Ben says.

“And you didn’t. That was Plagueis.” Tobias says.

“I’ve got a lot of things to make up for.” Ben says.

“We can talk about that later. For now, the battle ends, and we celebrate… our final victory over the Sith. With their leader dead, the forces of the First Order will fight for control, and they’ll destroy themselves.” Luke says.

“If that’s the case, maybe… we’ll finally have some peace.” Tobias says.

“I hope so. I’m getting too old for this shit.” Leia says, as she enters the throne room with Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and R2-D2. Luke chuckles.

_ You and me both. _ Luke thinks. Leia walks to Tobias, and embraces him.

“So, Snoke’s dead.” Leia says.

“Ben and Toby killed him.” Luke says.

“My boys… together again.” Leia says. She embraces Ben. As mother and son separate, Ben offers Leia her lightsaber.

“You keep it, son. I don’t need it anymore.” Leia says.

“I don’t deserve it. After everything I’ve done… “ Ben says.

“That wasn’t you, Ben.” Leia says.

“Maybe it wasn’t, but… I remember doing all of it. I have a lot to make up for.” Ben says.

“If you want to help make things better, then help me rebuild the order. Help me teach the next generation.” Luke says.

“I can’t. Why would I teach someone else… when I haven’t even mastered myself yet?” Ben asks.

“You have experience. You know both sides of the force. I think you’d have a great deal to offer a student.” Luke says.

“Maybe… maybe someday, but… I’m not there yet. I think it might be best if I… worked alone for a while.” Ben says.

“Alone? Doing what?” Leia asks.

“Going from planet to planet… helping people in need. It’s the least I can do to make up for the sins of Kylo Ren.” Ben answers.

“You’d leave your family… to wander the galaxy?” Leia asks.

“To help people. That’s what a Jedi’s supposed to do.” Ben answers. 

“I just got you back… “ Leia says.

“I know, mom, but… I think I have to do this. At least for a while.” Ben says.

“Leia, Ben… has a point. The people of the galaxy… do need help. Help the Resistance can’t give them. One of the most important aspects of being a Jedi… is putting the needs of others before ourselves. If Ben feels that this is what he needs to do, then… we should support him.” Luke says.

“You’re right, Luke. I’m being selfish. Ben is a grown man. If this is what he wants to do, then… I should accept it, and just… be glad that he’s himself again.” Leia says.

“Thank you.” Ben says.

“I expect you to at least come and visit when you get the chance.” Leia says.

“I will.” Ben says. Leia smiles, then looks at Luke.

“Now that the job’s done, how about we get out of here? I’d like to blow this ship to hell if you don’t mind.” Leia says.

“You’ll get no argument from me. I don’t think anyone else is going to complain either.” Tobias says.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s go home.” Leia says. 

* * *

The Resistance forces evacuate the Supremacy, which is quickly destroyed. The First Order fleet takes heavy losses before eventually retreating. 

* * *

(Some dialogue is taken from The Last Jedi, which is the property of Lucasfilm.)


	12. Epilogue

With their Supreme Leader and senior officers dead, the First Order collapses within a few weeks due to a lack of unity. A few remnants continue to exist, but are no significant threat to the galaxy.

With the First Order defeated, the Republic begins to rebuild, quickly establishing a new government on Coruscant. With the Republic’s fleet wiped out by Starkiller Base, the forces of the Resistance are now relied upon to maintain order.

Luke Skywalker begins the long and difficult process of rebuilding the Jedi Order, with Tobias and Rey aiding him as he recruits and trains the next generation of Jedi Knights.

Two years after the death of Darth Plagueis, Tobias and Rey are married. Six months later, Rey gives birth to twins, Jacen and Jaina Solo.

Ben Solo lives as a nomad for five years. His past as Kylo Ren is known to the galaxy, but he redeems himself in the eyes of the people by his actions- helping those in need, and taking no reward for it. He eventually joins Luke’s new order, and is granted the rank of Jedi Knight.

Now united as Jedi Knights, the Solo brothers would help their Uncle Luke train the next generation of Jedi. Both would soon attain the rank of master.

Tobias and Rey have a long and happy marriage. Their children would grow up to become respected Jedi Knights. Their daughter, Jaina, would become a skilled pilot, seeming to inherit the flying talents of her father and grandfather. Their son, Jacen, would later leave the order, and enter into politics, going on to serve a term as Republic Chancellor. 

At the age of 42, Tobias would succeed Luke as Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, and would hold that position for many years, until becoming one with the force at the age of 96.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of A House Divided. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
